A History of Romance
by Lost Queen of Egypt
Summary: It began as puppy love ... but turned into so much more. A story of Sirius and Remus' love and how it grew, slowly, but surely, through the years. Sirius X Remus Slash Rated M for later chapters. MWPP Pre Azkaban Era
1. Talking to No one

A History of Romance

Chapter 1: Talking to No One

It was a normal day for the students in Hogwarts, the best for starting the day of their second week at school. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everyone had slept warm and well. Everybody was ready for a day of learning.

Oh, yeah, except for "The Marauders," James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, who had taken to following the two around. No peace for them, no, no. They preferred to tease and bully random Slytherins, like Severus Snape.

"What're you reading, freakish-looking boy?" Sirius asked Snape as they passed him on the way to the Gryffindor table.

The Snape boy didn't even look up from his black, leather-bound book.

"I don't think he heard you, Sirius," James taunted with a grin and Pettigrew snickered.

"Maybe if he cleaned the slime out of his ears, he could," Sirius said, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Snape.

Snape stiffened and turned very slowly, his eyes narrow. "I don't understand what I ever did to _you_. Leave me alone," he said firmly.

James drew his wand as well, "Oh, now you're trying to act tough! You called Miss Lily a mudblood, you scum! Come on, just you and me, slime ball!"

Pettigrew nodded and hid behind James.

Snape stood up and whipped his wand out. "My quarrel is not with you! Leave me be or else!"

He turned to Sirius. "And _you_ are a disgrace … a Black associating with these blood-traitors, and mudbloods-"

Sirius raised his wand and opened his mouth to curse Snape when another, unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Let him be, unless you want points taken off," the stranger said.

Sirius turned and attempted to glare at the person who had dared interrupt him, but only ended up speechless. Before him stood a boy slightly shorter than him, with light-brown hair, and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were brown, but looked amber-colored in the light. Long, dark lashes framed the boy's eyes, and the frameless half-moon glasses he wore only made him more mysterious. He recognized the boy from Defense Against Dart Arts class, as the only one who ever knew any answers to Professor Loyd's questions

James noticed Sirius gawking at the boy and shot him a look that plainly said, "You're embarrassing."

Finally, Sirius found his voice. "Y-you're saying you'd tell McGonagall on us? What a goody-goody!"

The brown-haired boy just blinked and turned away.

Sirius followed him, asking questions and clearly, annoying the boy. James, not wanting to be left behind, glared at Snape, who was already reading again, and ran to catch up with Peter at his heels.

"Well, what's your name?" Sirius was asking the brown-haired boy. They had sat down to breakfast already, side by side, and the other boy was doing his best to ignore Sirius.

"Hey, c'mon! What's your favorite Quidditch Team? Mine is Chudley Cannons all the way!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically and half the Gryffindor table turned to stare at him, Sirius didn't seem to notice, as he poked the unusually neatly-dressed boy on the arm.

"Poor guy. He seems helpless to Sirius, huh, Peter? Let's join them," James said, shaking his head sadly.

"Whatever you say, James!" Peter responded brightly.

"I think not, fellow comrade!" James said, sitting on the other side of the "neat boy."

"Oh? How so?"

"The Falmouth Falcons are the champions of the world!"

Sirius' eyes met James' and they broke into song. "We are the champions, my friends!" they sang, and put their arms around the neat boy, swaying in time to their awful singing.

James, noticing how stiff the boy had become, dropped his arm and asked, politely, "So, what's your name?"

"Lupin," the boy said, almost shyly. "Remus Lupin."

Sirius, who still had his arm around Remus, thought for a moment, "Lupin … Lupin … nope, never heard of your dad."

"Just as well," Remus mumbled.

"Did he ever kill anyone?" James asked seriously.

Remus' eyes widened and he said quickly, "No!"

"Blow someone up?" Sirius asked, catching on.

"No."

"Steal anything?"

"No!"

"He wouldn't happen to be a dark wizard?" Sirius asked, with fake enthusiasm.

"Of course not!" Remus responded quickly.

"Ah," Sirius said knowledgeably. "That explains it. I wouldn't know him if he's never done anything illegal. My parents wouldn't think he was respectable enough to be introduced to."

When Remus looked confused, Sirius held out his hand. "Sirius Orion Black, pleasure."

Comprehension dawned on Remus' face. "Ah, Black …"

James nodded. "Catching on, are we?"

Remus finally shook Sirius hand. "You wouldn't know me. Although my father is pureblood, he married a muggle-born."

"That's really cool. You're a half-blood, right?" Sirius asked, his hand still holding Remus' hand.

"Mmm-hm. I am … are you okay with that?" Remus asked, uncertain.

"Please, don't be silly! Me? Care about stuff like that? Hah!" Sirius said, and crossed his arms, finally letting go of Remus' hand.

Remus smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm very glad you feel that way."

"So, have you started Proffesor Binns' essay?" Peter asked Sirius anxiously.

Sirius turned back to Remus, to Peter's dismay.

"Look at me, being rude! Sorry, Remus. This guy here is Peter, Peter, this is Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled and nodded at Peter, who grinned back stupidly, in Sirius' opinion.

"And here, we have the man with the impossible hair, James Potter! James, this is Remus."

James rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah … I already know! Besides, my hair is not impossible. It's beautiful."

"It has a life of its own!"

"Does not!"

Remus looked at Peter, but the pudgy boy was too busy cheering James on. Remus shook his head and began cutting up his toast.

'_Come now, Remus,'_ he told himself. _'If they're kind enough to even approach me, I should give them a chance … no matter how strange they are …'_

He looked over at Sirius, long hair flying in all directions as he stood on his seat and stuck his tongue out at James. Remus merely shook his head and ate a bit of toast.

* * *

"You're going to go visit your mom again?" Sirius asked from the chair near the fireplace, where he sat levitating some books above his head.

"That's right," Remus said, adjusting his scarf.

"But you went last month, and the month before that, and the month before that, and-"

"She's really sick, Sirius."

Sirius sighed and said, "I don't know how you do it. It takes a whole day by train, but you're always back the morning after."

"I go by Portkey," Remus said quickly. "Dumbledore has one in his office."

"Really? I didn't know … makes sense now, though. Hey, is this visit absolutely necessary? Exams are drawing closer and we should all be studying."

Remus turned around to face him, his eyebrows raised, and he had an amused expression on his face.

"You sound like me, you know that? If I were you, I'd take my own advice."

Sirius' mouth dropped open and he let the books drop by accident. They toppled onto his head.

"Ow! Damn! They were all the heavy history books too!" Sirius said as he bent down to pick the books up.

Remus sighed and walked over to help. He knelt in front of Sirius and began putting the books in a neat pile, by thickness.

Sirius only grumbled and said, "Leave it. It's my own stupidity. I deserve this blasted headache for levitating fifteen books at once."

Remus shook his head. "I got it."

"Leave it," Sirius insisted. "You're going to be late."

"It's okay. I _want_ to help."

"I can get it myself. Go on, leave."

"I'm not leaving until-"

"Just go already-"

The two boys lifted their heads up at the same time and Remus ended up smashing the top of his head onto Sirius' jaw.

"Ouch, my head!"

Sirius fell back. "My tongue! I bit- _you_ made me bite my tongue! Argh! Ow!"

Remus rubbed his head and Sirius licked his finger to check for any bleeding. Then, they each noticed each other's distress.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius! Let me see that. Does it hurt a lot? Is it bleeding?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. Does your head hurt? Do you have a bump?"

Sirius leaned over and rubbed Remus' head, pulling him close. Remus fell onto Sirius and his eyes widened when Sirius whispered into his ear, "Sorry …"

Remus pulled away and looked at Sirius. He smiled and wiped away some of the blood off Sirius' lip.

"It is bleeding. Forgive me," Remus said softly.

"No problem!" Sirius said loudly and laughed.

Remus smile broke into a grin. "You're okay right?"

"I'm fine, fine! Don't worry!"

"Okay," Remus said and nodded. "Okay, um, I'll be leaving."

Sirius nodded as well and watched Remus go. He was left sitting on the floor, the taste of blood in his mouth, the feel of Remus' hair on his hands, the feel of _Remus_ pressed against him … he was very, very confused.

Sirius shook his head, hard, and said to no one, "Okay, that was awkward. It was creepy too …"

He looked at his hand and ran it through his own hair.

"He's hiding something," he said again to no one. "I'm going to find out what … yeah, that's why I feel weird! I'm just curious … I'm nosy! Hah!"

He turned and saw James on the stairs to the dormitory.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked, looking around the common room, suspiciously.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair again and replied, "Me? No one."

James shook his head and with Sirius close behind, began walking up to the dormitory where warm beds were waiting.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, chapter one. Any comments, constructive critisism, anything at all? Please review.


	2. We Solemnly Swear, Proff

A History of Romance

Chapter 2: We Solemnly Swear, Proff

"Where're you going?" Sirius asked from where he sat in the chair beside the fireplace. He still wore his school robes, his tie tied in a knot.

"See my mum," Remus replied quickly.

"She looked in perfect health to me when you boarded the train," Sirius said skeptically, and twirled his wand around.

"Sirius, she's in treatment. I have to go see her."

Sirius stood up. "Liar."

Remus turned pale, "I don't believe _you_ are in any position to call me a liar, Mr. Peter-Ate-My-Homework!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Binns is dead; he didn't even blink an eye when I said that."

"Ugh! Listen, I've got to go, good-night."

"Why! Where do you go, Remus!" Sirius strode over to him. "I don't want to resort to stalking you, but-"

"No!" Remus said quickly. "Please … I'm telling you … I have to go now. Sirius, please, let's talk tomorrow."

Sirius reached out, as if to touch his arm, but then turned away. "Okay. Tomorrow, we'll talk."

Sirius walked upstairs and walked up to James' bed. He pulled open the curtains.

"James! Wake up!"

James sat up groggily. "Uh?"

"Yeah … you were right. He doesn't trust us."

"Well, it's probably something, like, really bad. Hey, let's talk tomorrow… I'm sleepy."

James slumped back onto the pillows, and Sirius only grumbled and walked to the window. He looked out into the darkness, glancing at the tiny stick in the distance that was the Whomping Willow … and something caught his eye.

It was a boy, unmistakably, brown-haired in the moonlight, walking quickly and stopping every now and then to fall on his knees, twitching. Soon, though, he made it to the Willow, and got inside.

Sirius frowned and stayed very still, barely breathing and willing for the figure to appear once more.

'_That was Remus! That was totally Remus! What was he doing walking there … and how'd he get into the tree … I gotta follow him. But … what if he comes out first. Okay, I'll wait here, all night if I have to, and watch for him. Dammit, Remus, you little liar!"  
_  
Sirius watched a long time, for most of the night, but it wasn't long before he'd fallen asleep. He awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window, by which he now knelt, his arms on the frame.

"Mmm?" he mumbled sleepily. Then it all came flooding back and he stood up, looking wildly around for Remus, sleeping on his bed perhaps. But, no … his bed was empty.

Sirius ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and onto the grounds, making for the Whomping Willow.

He stood in front of it for a moment, devising a plan to not get smashed by the murderous tree. In the end, he just lunged forward and ran towards the small crevice between the roots of the Willow.

He dodged the branches, got whacked on the head a few times, until the tree managed to hit his side and knock him away.

'_Now I get it … I see your purpose Willow!'_

So, Sirius tried again, and despite the deep scratches he received as the tree struggled to knock his away again, he made it into a narrow tunnel. He followed the dark tunnel, groping wildly, until he reached a trapdoor, which he promptly opened.

The smell of dirt and blood assaulted his senses as he looked around what he now realized was the Shrieking Shack. Every wall was covered in blood; there were scratches, pieces of wall that looked as if they'd been scraped off … a chair snapped in two.

Sirius ran up the creaky steps, almost slipping on the various puddles of blood until he reached a cracked, wooden door. He turned the knob as quietly as he could and peeked inside. What he saw took his breath away.

Remus was hunched over the bed, trembling as his paws lengthened into hands and feet, his snout shortened into a human face, fur sank into his body, fangs shortened into teeth. He threw his head back and gave a long, mournful howl that made Sirius shudder. Then as the last note of the howl gave away to a pained human cry, Remus fell back onto the bed, panting and exhausted.

Sirius stood in the doorway for a very long time, just staring at Remus' sweaty, shaking body, until without warning, Remus sat up, eyes wide.

"Sirius!" he said and gasped. "Sirius, what are you doing here!"

He realized, finally, he was naked and looked around for the bedspread, which had fallen o the ground. Sirius moved forward to pick it up, but Remus held up his hand.

"Don't come near me! Please, just go- go away! Leave me be!"

Sirius frowned. "Remus. I-"

"Stop! Don't say it! Just go, I'll be gone by tonight."

"What? No, no … Remus, no. You've got it all wrong!"

Sirius walked over and picked the sheet up. He draped it around Remus' shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't care. I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to. I'll help you … we can think of better lies, you and I. And technically it _is_ tomorrow," Sirius said and smiled at Remus.

Remus blinked, confused. "You don't … you don't hate me? You don't think I'm dangerous, disgusting?"

Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Listen, you could be a werewolf, a vampire, a banshee even and I couldn't care less! You'd still be my Remus."

Remus smiled, finally, and his ears turned a bit red. "Your Remus?"

Sirius laughed nervously and said nothing.

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said, breaking the awkward silence that had stretched for ten whole seconds.

Sirius frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, no way! You don't have to thank me! I'm your friend, dammit!"

Sirius flung himself onto the bed suddenly and started fluffing up pillows, and making the bed comfortable despite the torn bedspread and blood stains. "Come on, enough about me. Lie back, here on the pillows. That's it."

Remus lowered himself onto the pillows and wrapped the sheet around himself tighter.

Sirius smiled. "There. Comfy? Go ahead and sleep; I won't go anywhere."

"Actually, Sirius, I can't sleep when I'm dirty, and sweaty, and bloody, and I'd much rather go to class," Remus said sheepishly, hiding under the sheet.

"Er," Sirius said. "I can get you into the castle, but … we'll need James."

"What?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

"Well, he's the only one with an Invisibility Cloak. I'll be back in a jiffy," Sirius sad and stood to leave.

Remus grabbed Sirius arm. "Wait, what if … what if James doesn't- doesn't like me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and took Remus' hand. "James not like you? C'mon, Remus, this is James here!"

When he noticed Remus still looked uncertain, Sirius gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled. "Hey, don't worry, okay? I'll be right back."

With that, Sirius ran out of the Shrieking Shack, through the tunnel, across the grounds, and into the castle. He found James sitting with Peter in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

"James!" Sirius greeted him, breathlessly. "Need … Invisibility Cloak, now!"

James frowned and spooned some scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Why?" he asked, with his mouth full.

Sirius paused to marvel at his friend's lack of manners, but continued, shortly, "It's Remus … trouble! C'mon, cloak!"

James rolled his eyes and downed the eggs with his pumpkin juice. "Let me finish my breakfast!"

Sirius' eyes flashed and he drew his wand, pointing it at James. "This is about _Remus_, you know, our FRIEND! You come with me, now!"

James blinked twice and grabbed a piece of toast. "Fine, fine, if it's about the love of your life, I better do what you say."

Sirius blushed and lowered his wand. "Shut up and come on!"

James motioned for Peter to follow them. Sirius walked ahead, almost running to their dormitory.

"Well?" James demanded when they were out of earshot, and safe in the dormitory. "Is Remus dying or something? Breakfast _is_ the most important meal-"

"James … he's a werewolf," Sirius said and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It didn't sink in until, like, right now! I acted like it was no big deal back there, but--he's a werewolf!"

Sirius tugged hard at a strand of his hair and James bit his lip. "It all makes sense now."

Peter was pale-faced and looking from Sirius to James. "W-well? What're we going to do about it?"

James looked at Sirius, who was still tugging at his hair. "We're going to go down there and help him, right Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, right, yeah. Help Remus, right."

James put his hands on Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius, this changes nothing. This is Remus, our friend, okay?"

Sirius let go of his hair and nodded quickly. "Okay! Okay … let's go."

* * *

Remus lied on the fluffy pillows on the bed where Sirius had left him and wondered what was taking so long.

'_James probably hates me and refused to help me,'_ he thought miserably.

A few minutes crawled by before he heard voices coming up the stairs.

"What a completely _awesome_ place to hang-out he's got here! Imagine what we could do here!" came James' voice.

The door opened and Remus smiled shyly at the three boys that stood in the doorway.

James grinned back and walked in first. "_Dude_, this place is wicked!"

He held out his hand. "You have just blown away all my goody-goody expectations of you! If I had a hat, I'd take it off to you, my werewolf-man."

Remus rolled his eyes, but nonetheless shook James' hand.

Sirius came over and held out the cloak. "What'd I tell you?"

Remus looked over at his completely shredded school robes. "James, you don't mind if … I won't be wearing much under the Invisibility Cloak."

James blinked twice. "Seriously, the things you worry about. Just shut up and put the cloak on."

Remus quickly flung the cloak around himself.

"Okay," Sirius said and looked over at James. "We've got a plan and everything. Remus, wherever you are, come hold on to my back pocket."

James sniggered and looked over at Peter, who looked blank. Remus slipped his cloaked hand into Sirius' back pocket easily, making Sirius' cheeks turn a little pink, to James' amusement.

"Okay, let's go," Sirius muttered, and the four made their way out as best they could, acting as cool as could be.

To their dismay, when they got into the castle, people were still walking around the halls. As a crowd of giggling, third-year girls passed them on the stairs to the first floor, Sirius was forced to press himself against the wall, squashing Remus.

"Ow!" Sirius heard the werewolf complain. "You're stepping on my foot!"

Sirius quickly moved off him and followed James and Peter, who were ahead of them now. To Remus' dismay, the bell that signaled the beginning of classes rang.

"Oh, dear we're going to be late. We might not ever get to Transfiguration! Things can't get any worse," Remus grumbled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and was about to speak, when, as if to prove things _could_ get worse, Peeves shot out of a suit of armor, cackling madly.

"Oooh, it's the Marauder freaks! What're you little boys scheming today?"

James motioned for Sirius to keep moving as he distracted Peeves.

"Well, Peeves," he began, "we were just going to come to you for any ideas you might have, seeing as how you are the trickster king."

Peeves turned a back flip and grinned. "I am, aren't I?"

He suddenly noticed Sirius' back pocket stuck out a little. "Hey, what's Twinkle-Twinkle got in his pocket?"

Sirius glared at Peeves. "My name is _not_ Twinkle-Twinkle! It's Sirius, you air-head!"

Peeves' eyes narrowed and he stuck his tongue out at them. He zoomed away without another word.

Sirius heard Remus' voice in his ear. "Now you've done it."

"Oh, come on! What can _he_ do?" Sirius asked and rolled his eyes.

The answer came to them just as they were climbing the stairs near McGonagall's classroom, as quietly as they could manage. Peeves came shooting out of her classroom, arms laden with chalkboard erasers.

He clapped them over Sirius, laughing like a maniac. The four boys froze as the chalk dust settled on the cloak, and Remus was no longer invisible. To make matters worse, McGonagall strode out, frowning.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"There you have it, McProfessor! I told you they were smuggling someone into the castle. Let's take a look at who it could be!"

Peeves flew at Remus and pulled on the cloak hard.

"Stop!" Remus pleaded, as the cloak slipped down past his shoulders, and dangerously close to his waist. He clutched at it, his face red.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I think I understand what has happened. Follow me, all of you. Peeves, put those erasers back!"

But, Peeves only cackled and waved mockingly at the four boys before sinking through the floor.

Sirius didn't think anything _too _bad would happen to them … that is, until they were led to Dumbledore's office. Then he began worrying.

"James, do you think he'll expel us? What if he kick _Remus_ out for letting us find his secret out!" Sirius whispered to James, anxiously.

"Nah, Dumbledore isn't a bad sort of guy," James whispered back confidently.

"He did let a werewolf into Hogwarts," added Peter.

"Sh!" Remus whispered frantically, holding the cloak close to his body.

"Acid Pops," McGonagall said to the Gargoyle in front of them. "Go on, then," she said to the "Marauders."

One by one, they stepped onto the moving staircase and prayed that their fate would not involve any sort of flaying, flogging, or Filch.

"Good morning," was Dumbledore's greeting to them. He was sitting behind his desk, drinking pumpkin juice and eating toast with jam, calm as you please.

The four dared not look at each other and wondered what Dumbledore was planning as he sat there eating toast and smiling at them.

"Well, then," he began. "Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?"

This time, the four boys could not help but look at each other in amazement.

"Can we really?" asked James.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand. Four squashy, purple chairs appeared before them; they gratefully sat down and reached for the toast and jam in front of them, Remus a bit awkwardly, because of the cloak.

"Well, now that we are all cozy, we need to talk about the fact that Remus is a werewolf," Dumbledore said, and Remus went tense.

"Professor, please, in no way did I ever mean for-"

"Now, now," Dumbledore cut in, and held a hand up. "Before you start making up excuses for your friends, I want to say that it is quite alright for them to know as long as they think they can keep the secret. Otherwise, I will be perfectly happy to perform a Memory Charm."

He looked at them, blue eyes twinkling, and began with James. "Mr. Potter, do you think you can keep Remus' secret?"

James held his hand up. "I solemnly swear, Proff. Sure thing!"

"Mr. Pettigrew?"

Peter nodded rapidly.

"Mr. Black?"

"You don't even have to ask me Proff! I'll keep Remus' secret even if they torture me with hot pokers and tar!"

James nodded, and added. "Oh, no, don't worry Professor Dumbledore. Sirius will take very good care of Remus after every full moon," James said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sirius just ran a hand through his hair and smiled, his cheeks red. "That too."

It was then, eating toast with professor Dumbledore, the four boys truly, truly knew they would all be friends for a very, very long time.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter ... wow, anyway. Thanks for the reviews, you're all awesome. Please review. 


	3. PLS

A History of Romance

Year 3: PLS

Remus and Peter sat at either end of James and Sirius, who sat across from each other, tense, and deep in thought; a chessboard lied between them, the pieces just as tense as the players.

Remus looked at Sirius, brow furrowed with concentration, long hair falling onto his eyes, and sighed. The boy had been trying to decide his next move for the past fifteen minutes. Then again, James was not an easy opponent to beat.

Little did the four boys know, they were being watched …

As Sirius said, "Knight to E5," the girls two tables over giggled madly.

"Oh, _him_. Sirius is the greatest, hottest man in the entire universe! One day, I'll totally get him for myself!" one of them said, and all three girls giggled again.

"But, he's _way_ out of your league, Kate," one of the other two girls said.

"You think so? Well, we'll see," Kate responded and stood up.

Her friends watched in awe as she walked over to the four boys.

"Hi, Sirius!" she greeted the boy, putting on her very best smile.

Sirius glanced up, then back down at the chessboard. "Oh, hello."

He ran a hand through his hair as James said, "Bishop to E5."

"Damn!" Sirius cursed aloud as his knight was taken, and rounded on Kate. "Well, what?"

Kate's smile faded a little. "Um, I wanted to know what you were doing on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe you and I could go together."

Sirius' eyes widened. "What, like a date?"

Kate's eyes lit up, and before Sirius could speak again, she said, "Are you asking me! Sure, I'd love to!"

Sirius blinked. "Wait, what?" He glanced at Remus, who was playing with one of the pieces Sirius had captured from James.

"Pick me up at 9:30 in the Entrance Hall!" Kate commanded, and left Sirius sitting there, dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened!" he demanded to the other three boys.

James burst out laughing, and Peter joined in two seconds after. Remus was studying James' fallen Rook intently. Sirius frowned at Remus.

"Moony?" he asked, uncertainly. He had come up with the nickname over the summer and had been badgering James and Peter to call Remus that, too.

Remus looked up, and smiled. "Well, lucky you! You've a date for Hogsmeade. That's great!"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Moony, don't do that. What's wrong?"

Remus put the Rook down. "I really haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

He stood up and smiled at them all, but Sirius there was something wrong with his smile.

"It is getting late, though. I'll see you guys tomorrow night. Be sure to tell me everything, Sirius."

Sirius frowned and stood up as well. "Wait, what? Hold on, where you going?"

Remus blinked a few times and muttered, "Furry little problem."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Seriously! I'd totally forgotten. I was kind of hoping you'd help us with the Animagi essay tonight."

Remus stood there, tight-lipped and frowned. "Well, forgive me if my furry little problem gets in the way of you getting answers from me; you obviously seem to be preoccupied with a more social take on life and can't be bothered with remembering one day a month. Good-night."

Sirius was left dumbfounded for the second time that night. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. "What is _with_ him?"

James glanced at Peter and rolled his eyes. "Dude, he's mad at you. What you did was pretty low. Your move by the way."

Sirius looked up, offended. "What did I _do_! Rook to B6."

"Well, tomorrow he's going to need our help, isn't he? You're always there with him right after the sun rises. Tomorrow, you're going to be prancing around with some girl instead of tending to him, obviously he's angry.

"But, why? I wouldn't be angry if you had a date instead of spending time with me! I think Moony's just PLSing," Sirius declared.

"Say what?" Peter asked, obviously lost.

"Pre-Lunar Syndrome," James explained. "I doubt it, Sirius … he's jelly. Knight to B6."

Sirius chewed his lip madly as his Rook was thrown off the board.

"Sod it all, you're destroying me! And what do you mean, jelly?"

James stretched and messed his hair up. "I say, he's jealous."

Sirius frowned and stared at James. "What?"

"Jealous. You know, of you spending time with that girl instead of him, the one day he needs you."

Sirius blinked twice. "So, what are you saying? You think he likes me?"

James put his face in his hands. "Dear Merlin, where was he when common sense was handed out? Just move, already."

"Tell me! Does he like me? Does Remus like guys? Is he queer? Did he tell you?" Sirius demanded, in a hushed voice.

"Go, already, Sirius!"

"Tell me, James!"

"Make a move!"

"Bishop to A5!"

"Check!" James yelled, victoriously, and grinned up at Sirius in a way that let the boy know, he wasn't going to tell him a word.

Sirius shook his head and sat back down as James declared, "Checkmate. Play again?"

Sirius nodded and they set up their pieces once more. They played well into the night, Sirius losing game after game, shooting glances at the strip of moonlight that came in through the window. And, thus, the three fell asleep at the chessboard, in their seats.

In the morning, they awoke to the sound of various people chattering around them, third years and up making plans for Hogsmeade, second and first years looking around, mournfully and wondering about what they were missing.

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn … James, what time is it?"

"I think it's, like, ten or something. Everyone's getting ready to leave," James responded.

"Blast! I have to go see Moony!" Sirius declared and stood up.

"Siri!" Kate yelled, a few feet away. "You didn't meet me like you said! But, that's okay, we can be together now!"

She hooked her arm through Sirius' and dragged him away from a grinning, obviously amused, James.

Kate dragged poor Sirius down the stairs, out onto the grounds, where a crowd had gathered to be let out to Hogsmeade.

"This is great, isn't it Sirius? Our first date-" Kate blabbed on and on, but Sirius wasn't very much listening; he had seen a flash of green robes over by a cracked statue near the door.

Sirius glanced over at Snape, Lucius, and Regulus, who were all deep in conversation. He shook his head disgustedly; ever since he'd left for Hogwarts, Regulus had turned into a completely different person in his absence. Now, he was hanging around scum like Malfoy and _Snivellus_. This could only turn out bad.

Kate talked, talked, and talked some more as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Sirius was regretting ever being sorted into Gryffindor, but then again, Kate would have found him in Slytherin, anyway.

He thought of Remus and how the boy was alone in the Shrieking Shack, probably miserably tending to his various wounds, trying to vanish the blood spots. Sirius felt incredibly bad suddenly. It had always been _his_ job to bandage Remus' wounds. How would Moony manage now!

He looked at Kate, who was talking about color schemes, of all things! Sirius didn't really know where she was leading him, but he did not care to find out. How could he have left Remus alone?

He caught sight of Honeydukes and knew how he would make it up to Remus.

"Hey, listen Kate, I have somewhere to go. I'm sorry but …" Sirius looked for a way to tell her that he didn't want a date with her in the first place, and that he'd never go out with a girl like _her_ anyway, in a nice way.

To his utter amazement, Kate dropped his arm and burst into tears. "It's my hair, isn't it! I told Beatrice you wouldn't like it!" she wailed, and Sirius backed away, slowly, eyes wide.

Kate ran in the opposite direction, crying her eyes out, and Sirius was left staring after her for a second, before remembering Remus and making his way to Honeydukes.

Remus lied in the bed, bandages either tied to tight or too loose (it's difficult tying your own bandages, after all), watching James trying to vanish blood stains from the walls, and Peter making a pathetic attempt to cheer him up.

"And then the hag says: I don't want things getting hairy!" Peter grinned at Remus, who forced himself to smile.

Peter noticed Remus had no idea what the joke was, and attempted to explain. "See, one's a hag, and the other one's a vampire, and the other one's a werewolf. So, so, the hag says-"

James coughed loudly. "Methinks your joke sucketh big time."

Peter looked at the bedspread. "Sorry."

Remus shook his head and said, "No, no. I'm just not feeling well-- distracted, you know."

James sniggered and teased, "It's because Sirius is out gallivanting with some _girl_ instead of being Prince Charming to Moony, tending to his wounds, and cheering him up."

Remus frowned and protested, "That is not true, James. I could care less where Sirius is. He's probably going steady with that girl by now. They're holding hands … and kissing, maybe … I'm happy for them."

James glanced at Peter with a 'Sure-he-is' face. "Yes," James piped up. "They'll be engaged soon, and get married upon leaving Hogwarts; they'll have three kids, a dog named Regulus, and live in a house made of chocolate."

Remus moaned longingly. "Oh, I could use some chocolate right about now."

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang, and the three boys tensed. Someone was coming up the stairs, slowly and deliberately.

The door burst open and Sirius stood at the doorway, laden with chocolate and candy.

"Did someone say chocolate?" Sirius announced as James rushed forward to help him bring the loot and dump it on Remus' bed.

Sirius looked pleased as he handed Remus the biggest chocolate bar he had ever seen.

"I know you like almonds," he explained, and Remus nodded, taking the impossibly large bar into his trembling hands.

"Thanks you, Sirius. How was your date with Kate?"

Sirius grinned, and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for a Sugar Quill. "I have no idea; she just talked, and talked, and talked about herself. Plus, what I really wanted to do was get back here with you, Moony."

Remus blushed and carefully tore the wrapper off the chocolate bar. "Wow, really? I- this is a really big chocolate bar!"

Sirius laughed. "Share?"

Remus broke off half and handed it to Sirius, who just stared at him. "You're right, this is huge!"

Remus bit off a piece. "Mm! This is so yummy! It's my favorite type of chocolate. Thank you so much, Sirius!"

Sirius leaned close. "You've got a bit of chocolate … just there, Moony."

Sirius wiped a bit of chocolate off Remus' lip and looked into Remus' eyes, smiling. Remus' cheeks turned pink and he smiled back, nervously. They both stayed there, Sirius' hand on Remus' thigh, their noses almost touching, smiling stupidly at each other, until James giggled.

"You two are too much! Dear Merlin, just start snogging, already!"

Sirius pulled away at once and glared at James. "That's not funny."

James' eyebrows rose. "Hey, I have no problem with you guys being poofters. After you find out one of your friends is a werewolf, there's nothing that surprises you, anymore."

Sirius' cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I- I … James, you're going to die! Run, because you're going to die!"

James stopped prodding a bloodstain on the window frame with his wand. "What! Sirius, c'mon, not this again! You're not going to chase me like you did when I ripped your Chudley Cannons poster!"

Sirius stood up, arms outstretched. "Run, James!"

James ran out the door and down the stairs, Sirius on his tail. James yelled as Sirius pounced on him and they rolled down the stairs.

"Dear Merlin, you're insane! You'll make your mum proud, Sirius, when she finds out you strangled me to death! What are you, a dog! Get offa me! Remus is the one you want!" James yelled as he untangled himself from Sirius.

"James, James, you're brilliant!" Sirius yelled, shaking James' shoulders so hard, his head threatened to break off.

"Hold it. What?"

"Dogs! Animals! Us! We can be animals! Don't you see? If we become Animagi, we can be with Moony on the full moon! This'll be so great!"

James mussed his hair up. "Yes, and then that make-believe with, the Tooth Fairy, will help us by waving her wand and saying Abra Cadabra-- instantly making us all Animagi!"

"I'm serious!"

"I know!"

"No, I mean, seriously, we can try! If anybody can do it, it's the Marauders! C'mon James, what do you say?"

James stood up and helped Sirius up as well. "Fine, okay, okay, we'll try."

Sirius nodded and started up the stairs. "Only, let's not tell Moony. You know him, he'll tell us it's too dangerous and illegal, or something, Plus, I want it to be a surprise."

James rolled his eyes and said, "Just declare your love to him!"

Sirius grinned down at James. "Because that's worked so well with Lily, hasn't it?"

James' ears turned red. "Hey, that's uncalled for! She's weakening, too! I'll bag her, just you wait!"

And thus, the two boys walked up the stairs, where Remus was waiting for Sirius who would not let him down again.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Will not happen again, promise. "smile" Please review!


	4. A Black Valentine

A History of Romance

Year 4: A Black Valentine

James pouted as Sirius led him into their dormitory and sat on the bed in front of him. He asked, annoyed, "_What_ was so important you dragged me away from Lily just when I was bagging her!"

Sirius frowned. "She looked just about to slap you. Anyway, I need your help! I'm desperate!"

James sat next to him and crossed his arms. "Okay, spill."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair twice before speaking again. "Well, you know, Valentine's Day is coming and I … I want to, you know, send someone a Valentine and … oh, you know the whole romantic, mushy procedure."

James nodded, knowingly. "You want to send your fair lady a Valentine so utterly romantic it will instantly seduce him, so that when you ask him to be yours-" James flung himself dramatically onto Sirius' lap and finished with, "-it'll be Moony in your lap instead of me."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "You always have to _assume_ it's Moony! Why Moony? The world does not revolve around Moony!"

"I understand that," Remus said as he walked into the dormitory. He glanced at James on Sirius' lap and frowned. "But _have_ you seen my History notes? It's the only copy of the information we've got, seeing as how you two sleep the hour away."

"Oh, hi, Moony," Sirius said, shoved James off him, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "We weren't talking about you, well, we were, but you know-- it wasn't bad or anything-"

"Why, Moony, I am offended!" James interrupted before Sirius made an utter fool of himself. "Sirius and I, we come up with the best schemes in History class!"

"Schemes of what? Throwing Dung Bombs into poor Snape's cauldron?" Remus asked and sifted through the various papers in his book bag.

"That, my dear Moony, was a stroke of brilliance!" James said, a dignified air about him.

"Well, then, use that stroke of brilliance to find my notes. You think Peter ate them, again?"

"You know him," James said and shook his head sadly. "The fellow will eat anything he can cram in that impossibly large mouth of his."

Remus sighed and looked at Sirius. "You haven't seen them, right, Sirius?"

Sirius' cheeks turned red. "What, me? Your notes? No, no … not at all. Um-"

"Well, then, I'll see if Peter's got them," Remus said and left the room as quickly as he'd come in.

James snickered. "Well, if that isn't enough proof, I don't know what is."

"What are you talking about!" Sirius asked, defensively.

James lied down on Sirius' bed. "What just happened with you and Moony is what happens with me and Lily all the time. You've fallen, Sirius. You've _totally_ fallen hard!"

Sirius glared at him and James laughed. "Well, Sirius, was I right or was I right? You want to send Moony a Valentine."

"Yes, well, he gets so few. Last year he only got two! One was from a Hufflepuff girl who ended up going out with _Peter_, and the other was a black heart!"

"Moony thought it was classy," James observed.

"Dude, the thing was written with unicorn blood! What kind of _psycho_ would write a Valentine with blood!"

"No!" James sighed and said, "Moony likes things to be original and different. That's why he wouldn't go out with the Hufflepuff. She just bought him a card and stuck a rose on it; a total Moony-turn-off."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And she was ugly. The point is, according to your logic, if I slit my wrists and write: "I love Moony" in every wall in the Great Hall, he'll fall for me?"

Sirius had meant this to be humorous, but instead of laughing, James' mouth dropped open.

Sirius panicked and started babbling. "James, James are you okay? What, I _should_ do that! What if I die! Maybe he'll think that's romantic, but isn't it a little overboard? Filch won't be pleased."

James giggled madly suddenly. "You're in _love_! You _love_ Moony!"

Sirius' cheeks turned red again. "I just said that to make a joke! I didn't really-"

"No, you LOVE Moony!" James taunted. "You can't help falling in love with Moony!"

"Hey! Isn't that from a song by Elvis?"

"Shall you stay, would it be a sin, Sirius? 'Cause you can't help falling in love with Moony!" James sang and Sirius was sure his best friend had lost any trace of insanity he originally had.

"James, you have to help me!"

"Sing a line and I'll help you," James commanded.

"Fine! Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you," Sirius said quickly.

"Who?" James asked, teasingly.

"Falling in love with Moony!" yelled Sirius and James rolled around the bed laughing.

"I'm this close to pushing you off, James!" Sirius announced, annoyed and proceeded to do just that.

When James had stood up and sat back on the bed, he found Sirius laying facedown, his head under a pillow, long, black hair sprawled around it.

"Lost the will to live, already?" James asked and leaned against one of the bedposts.

"Love's too hard," Sirius mumbled from under the pillow.

"And you've only just begun … to live," James stopped singing before Sirius got annoyed and pushed him off the bed, again.

"Okay, you'll send him a Valentine. Good start. We'll see what happens from there, shall we?"

Sirius threw the pillow off. "You think so?"

James nodded. "Only you have to be original. Remember that and go all out."

Sirius grinned. "I already have a plan!"

"I'll be there every step of the way," James promised.

However, his thoughts were different. _'And I'll be there to watch every stupid thing you do … and laugh. And give you more stupid advice until you figure it out. After all, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't totally mislead you as you attempt to make someone else fall in love with you.'_

James snickered inwardly and wondered what crazy thing Sirius would do this time.

* * *

February 14th Great Hall

"Flowers for the most beautiful flower of all!" James declared as he handed Lily a huge bouquet of roses.

Lily gasped. "James, for me? This is so sweet and completely unlike you!"

James smiled, pleased. "I can give you a card with my autograph on it, you know, so you can tell your friends the flowers are from me and you're not making it up."

Lily's face fell. "I knew it. You're just another big-headed jock!"

She handed the bouquet back to him. "Thanks, but no thanks."

James looked at her, hurt. "If you won't go out with me… please, at least keep the flowers."

Lily looked at his big, pleading hazel eyes. "Fine! But leave me alone!"

She snatched the flowers back and marched away, long, red hair tossed carelessly over her shoulder."

James walked back to the breakfast tables and sat next to Sirius. "Wow … what a woman!"

The Valentines had started coming in; Sirius already had a large pile in front of him, James' pile was not nearly as impressive as Sirius,' and Peter had two, but it was Remus who didn't have a single card.

"You did remember to tell Hermes it was to be delivered _today_? You know my owl can sometimes forget things," James whispered to Sirius who just nodded.

Remus didn't seem to mind, not really. He went about his business the usual way, doing the same thing he did every morning. That is, until a large brown school owl dropped a black heart onto his scrambled eggs. Remus picked it up and read it immediately.

"Is it written in blood?" Peter asked.

Remus nodded and read it aloud. " **'Good-bye,' said you, 'forget me.' 'I will, no fear,' said I.** Oh, I know this! This is by Jackson; I love his stuff. Last year it was the first part of the poem.** To put the world between us, we parted stiff and dry.** Oh, this is clever. I do wonder who …"

Sirius frowned. "Some idiot who kills unicorns for a living, duh."

While Remus pondered the mystery of the black hearts, Hermes flew over him and dropped a large package on his head.

Remus looked up. "Ow! Hey, is that Hermes?"

James thought fast and threw one of his chocolates into Sirius' cereal, splashing the unsuspecting boy with milk and Cocoa Puffs.

"Look, it landed in your cereal! What a clumsy owl, that Hermes! That's right, you caught me! I send Sirius Valentines, too! Happy Valentine's Day, Sirius!" James said loudly, trying with all his might not to laugh at milk and Cocoa Puff-covered Sirius.

But, Sirius was too busy watching Remus tear the parchment wrappings away from the large package to care. Remus gasped as the new Beatles' record was revealed.

"How did-? Who-?" Remus looked flabbergasted. "Oh, god, I've been looking for this everywhere! It has "I Want to Hold Your Hand" on it! I positively love that song! And, oh, look chocolate bars!"

Remus looked happier than at Christmas, when Sirius had given him a new Chudley Cannons sweater and a box of Sugar Quills, and not even James chucking snowballs at him for being a traitor to the Falmouth Falcons could dampen his spirits.

James looked over at Sirius, proudly. He'd found a way to completely surprise Remus and be original, too.

"You bugger," James chimed in. "I've been trying to find that record everywhere! Whoever got this sure has the hots for you!"

"Now's your chance to tell him it was you," James muttered as Remus turned pink.

Sirius shook his head. "I want him to figure it out. He's smart, he'll do it."

James grinned. "Whatever you say man."

_'And there's his fault … but I'm not one to interfere, no, of course not.'_

Remus looked at Sirius. "Isn't this great! I wonder how she knew I have record player that's magic, though."

Sirius paled and James' spoon clattered to the ground.

"W-what makes you think it's a girl?" James spluttered.

Remus frowned. "Well, because … you don't think it was a guy, do you?"

Sirius stood up, abruptly, knocking his chair over. "I've got to go. Don't want to be late for class."

Remus blinked and said, "But, Sirius, we've still got a half-hour. What's wrong? You've got lots of chocolates here."

Sirius kept walking away, his hair over his face.

"Sirius, if you want, I'll trade you my record! Go on, if it'll make you feel better!" Remus tried desperately, but that only seemed to make Sirius walk away faster.

James stood up. "I'll go see what's got his panties in a bunch."

"I'll come too," Remus said and stood up.

"No!" James shot Peter a meaningful glance. "Peter wants … help with the History homework, again. Right, Pete?"

Peter nodded. "Right, yeah. Help! I have no idea what the homework was."

Remus sat back down, annoyed. "But, I explained it just last night."

James ran in the direction Sirius had gone and found the boy sitting on the steps in the Entrance Hall with his face in his hands. James sighed and walked over to sit next to him.

"Sirius? What're you moping around for? He loved the record! By the way, where'd you get it! I've been hounding it for months!"

Sirius looked up at him pitifully. "I had some bloke named Mundungus find it for me. It wasn't cheap, either and a fat lot of good it's doing!"

James sighed, exasperatedly. "What are you talking about? It's going great!"

"He was happy because of that stupid poem written in blood! And who the hell is "Jackson," eh!"

James shrugged. "Beats me. The only bloke named Jackson I know is that one that sings Thriller."

Sirius put his face in his hands, again. "And he was so willing to trade it away."

"Yes, to make _you_ happy! Sirius, just tell him it's you. It'll save us all your moping around like an idiot."

Sirius looked up again, looking worried. "He thinks it's from a _girl_! I'll just disappoint him!"

_'What you need is a good dose of confidence!'_ James thought quickly.

"You know, I have just what you need. There's a spell I know, a love spell, mind you. You do this one for a week and whoever it is will fall madly in love with you by the end of the seventh day."

"Really?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," James said, not very sure of his idea now that he'd seen Sirius' large, gray eyes shining with hope.

"Well, what's the spell!" Sirius asked, impatiently and James was forced to take a quill out and scribble some words on chocolate wrapper Sirius had in his pocket.

"But, save it for emergencies," James warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius waved him off, looking happier, now.

James watched him walk back to the breakfast table, feeling lower than gum stuck to a person's shoe for what he'd just done.

* * *

A week later, Sirius sat in the back of the library, pretending to read A History of Garden Gnomes and Their Magical Properties, but was really looking for Remus. He'd been doing the spell; saying the chant and doing the little dance as James had instructed. So far, there had been no change in Remus that allowed Sirius to even think the boy would ever fall for him.

He withdrew the wrapper from inside his pocket and smoothed it out.

'_Is there something I'm doing wrong? Damn … this love stuff is hard.'_

"Oh, hello, Sirius," a voice behind Sirius said, and he whipped around to see Remus, carrying a small pile of books, and smiling.

Sirius was amazed he could keep himself from melting into a pile of drool, much less talk to him; but, that's what he did.

"Hey! Remus, where have you been?" he asked, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Common room with James and Pete, of course. We were trying to figure out where _you_ were. Cheerful reading by the way."

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "James could have said something ... In any case, Moony, did you have any plans for tonight?"

Remus shook his head and shifted the books to one side. "Not really, why?"

"We could take a walk, or do homework, or play chess, or something."

Remus smiled. "Okay, sure. We'll do something tonight; I know you're restless and tonight is Friday, so I'm okay with Marauding."

Sirius blinked. "Marauding? Oh, pranking? Actually, I meant-"

"Hey, I like that song, too!" Remus said suddenly, pulling the wrapper with the "love spell" written on it.

Sirius blushed and stuttered, searching for an excuse. "Well, see, James told me- wait, what? What song!"

"Witch Doctor, of course! It's utterly silly, but I can't help but like it. I don't feel so bad about it, now."

Sirius looked at him, incredulously. "What song?"

"You have the lyrics written here. **Ooh-"e"-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang, walla-walla-bing-bang**."

Sirius' cheeks reddened with anger. "It's a _song_! That bloody, utter, complete IDIOT! But I'm twice the idiot for believing him! How could I ever- argh!"

Remus watched, amused, as Sirius stormed out of the library, fuming with anger.

* * *

"James Potter, you're dead!" was Sirius greeting to James in their dormitory.

James sat up and put away the picture of Lily he'd badgered Shacklebolt into taking for him.

"What _now_, Sirius?" he asked, amused.

"It's a SONG! Ooh-"e"-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang, walla-walla-bing-bang! Remus just saw your stupid "love spell" and told me it's a song! JAMES! How could you!"

James burst out laughing. "It was worth it, seeing you hop on one foot while turning in a circle at midnight. I can't believe you believed me! Do you not listen to _any_ Muggle music!"

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Sirius yelled. "And I do listen to _some_ Muggle music … the Beatles, Elvis, and that sort of stuff."

James grinned at him. "C'mon, it was a good prank! Give me that."

Sirius nodded, fairly. "It was good, yeah."

"Forgive me?"

Sirius sighed. "Only if you're the only one who researches the whole Animagus thing."

James rolled his eyes. "I've _been_ the only one researching the Animagus thing! What difference will it make!"

"Promise."

"Fine, yes. I promise I'll do the grunt work."

Remus walked in, arms laden with thick books. "What grunt work?"

Sirius jumped up to help Remus. "Nothing, nothing at all. You know James; he babbles. What about that walk?"

Remus smiled. "Alright, then. But it's cold so we'd best take our coats and scarves, and such."

Sirius nodded and scrambled about to get ready as quick as possible. Once outside, the cold air biting at the exposed skin of their faces, they headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

They sat on the benches in silence, looking up at the sky.

"That's Orion," Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"Is it really? What about that bright star next to it? Is it …?"

"Sirius, yes. And that, those stars there, are Canis Major," Sirius said, pointing up at the sky.

"Yes, I see now," Remus said and they leaned back, onto the metal bar of the next row of bleachers. But, Remus miscalculated where Sirius would lie and ended up much closer to the boy than he would have thought. They lied there for a long time, their heads touching, shoulder to shoulder, Sirius' hair sprawled on Remus' neck, until Sirius spoke again.

"My middle name, you know, is Orion-- like my father," he said lamely.

"Is it?" Remus asked, interested. "Mine is John, like my father."

"Cool."

Another stretch of silence followed and as these types of silences made Sirius uncomfortable and increasingly nervous, he blurted out, "I sent you the Valentine."

Remus turned his head to look at his friend. "What?"

"The Valentine. You were wondering who it was from. Well, it was me," Sirius explained, trying and failing to keep his cheeks from turning red.

"Oh, really? Wow … Sirius. Thanks. Where'd you find the unicorn blood?"

Sirius' face fell and he swallowed hard. How easy it would have been to spin a tale of how he'd found a wounded unicorn in the Forbidden Forest and borrowed its blood, with permission, of course. But, no, Sirius could not lie to Remus, not when they were lying side by side like this. "Not that one; the other one."

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh, the Beatles record! Really! That was you?"

Sirius nodded, ashamed.

"Awesome! Thank you! That was the best Valentine in the world! You're a great friend, Sirius," Remus smiled and sat up. "Getting cold isn't it? Want to go back inside?"

Sirius nodded. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Remus asked, uncertain.

"Yeah! You owe me a game of Chess!" Sirius said, winked, and plastered a fake grin on his face until Remus was out of sight.

Then, he fell apart.

"_SHIT_!" he yelled to no one. "I'm stuck in the friend zone! I totally blew it! I'm such a fool!"

He stood up and kicked one of the bleacher rows, hard. Hard enough to make tears spring into his eyes from the pain, and have to bite his lip to keep them away.

"I don't deserve Moony … I'm too stupid."

Little did he know, walking up the stairs in the Entrance Hall, Remus felt the same way.

'_Idiot! Bloody idiot! Great friend? That was the best I could think of, great friend! Argh! If he tried anything, he won't again, be sure of it, Remus! You just scared off the hottest guy in Hogwarts!'_

Remus slumped down to sit on a step. "But who am I kidding?" he whispered softly. "He probably was just being a great friend. He likes girls, and anyway, who in their right mind would go for me? I'm just a skinny, ugly, scarred nerd!"

Nonetheless, in the common room, both boys were all smiles as they directed their Chess pieces against each other, and only James knew the truth that they would both soon figure out.

'_But for now,'_ James thought. _'I'll let them suffer a bit … it amuses me.'_

* * *

A/N: Getting interested, innit? Getting … more dramatic? Reviews will be rewarded with quick updates … I hope. I warn you, they might take a while! Anywho, please review! "wink and a smile"


	5. Year 5: Sweet Seduction Part One

A History of Romance

Year 5: Sweet Seduction; Part One

It had become a normality to see Sirius Black moping around, these days. No matter the level of stupidity in James various attempts to cheer him up, it was in vain. But, of course, Remus Lupin was none the wiser; whenever he walked by, Sirius was the picture of cheerfulness.

"Something's got to be done," James declared one day in their dormitory, looking around at Sirius and Peter.

Peter gave James his full attention at once, but Sirius just sighed and looked out the window.

"Hello, Sirius? I'm talking to you!"

Sirius glanced over. "What!"

"I have a solution to your problem!" James said proudly.

"I don't have a problem, James."

"Listen, Sirius … you _can't_ flirt! I mean, at all! And how is Moony supposed to know you like him if you don't flirt?"

Sirius blinked. "I can _so_ flirt. And anyway, I don't _like_ Moony like that."

James reached under his bed and pulled out a book. "Yeah right, uh-huh. Well, look at what I found! Pick-Up Lines for Dummies! Mind, you it's only for laughs."

Sirius lunged at him. "This is brilliant! Does it work?"

Sirius flipped through it, expecting something magical and wondrous to happen.

"Sirius, it's only for laughs, okay?" James cautioned, remembering the whole song fiasco.

"Yes, yes, I know. Even so …" Sirius said and looked at James, eyes wide and that mad, malicious glint in his eye.

"Sirius?"

"I'm going to go find Moony!" Sirius declared and began marching out.

James sighed and shook his head. "Shouldn't have showed him anything. Sirius! We've got Potions next!"

Sirius stopped marching and sighed sullenly. "I forgot. But, oh well, we'll see him there anyway!"

James glanced helplessly at Peter and shook his head. "Dear Merlin, what have I done?"

* * *

"No, no, no!" Professor Slughorn cried, as he did many times while inspecting Remus' and Peter's potions. "You always do that, both of you boys-- always putting the one crucial ingredient in the wrong place. Just look at this Inflating Formula! It's as thin as water! This can't continue."

James, who was but a table away and paired up with Sirius, jumped to their rescue. "Professor, I do think I have an idea in regards to Moony and Peter's lack of … enthusiasm in Potions. You really should switch them with another pair. In fact, I would gladly pair up with Peter, and I'm sure Sirius would gladly pair up with Moony."

Slughorn's eyes lit up. "You're brilliant, Mr. Potter. Take five points to Gryffindor. But, I must say, you and Mr. Black are a brilliant pair, although you sometimes blow holes in the classroom, that is to be expected! No worries."

Slughorn chuckled merrily while James' face fell. "But-" he tried feebly.

"Alrighty, then, Pettigrew and this here boy will switch with Severus and Rosier."

Peter's face blanched as Evan Rosier snatched his bag, from which he hadn't bothered to take anything out (Severus did all the work, after all) and slouched over to Peter's table. Remus scrambled to get his things together and hurried over to Snape.

Sirius, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at James. "Great job, James! Wonderful! Moony's stuck with the slime ball, thank you!"

James rolled his eyes, angry as well that his plan had backfired. "Shut up, Sirius, you don't _like_ him, remember?"

Sirius was forced to grumble in silence, and got back at James by simply sitting back, shooting glances in Moony and Snape's direction, and making James do all the work. He saw Remus struggling by himself for half the period, craning his neck to see the board from all the way in the back of the classroom. In the end, Snape shoved him aside and finished the potion by himself.

Sirius turned back to James. "I have half a mind to go over and shove my foot up _Snivellus_' slimy arse!"

James raised an eyebrow. "So go! I'll cover for you."

Sirius shrugged. "The other half of me says … you, know, it's not my problem."

James' mouth dropped open. "Merlin's beard, he's your … crush, love, "the one," isn't he? Go on and kick _Snivellus_' arse!"

Sirius shrugged again. "I don't want to … you know, if word gets out that I'm … you know."

James' eyes widened. "You're worrying about people finding out you're que-"

"SHH!" Sirius interrupted impatiently. "Yes, James, I am!"

James rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Sirius … you know what? Just … whatever! I can't even talk to you right now!"

Sirius crossed his arms and looked back at Moony and Snape.

'_I'll go to him when the bell rings.'_

But, all was not to be as Sirius planned. At the bell, when Sirius looked around, Remus had already gone.

"You think he went to lunch without us?" Sirius asked James once they were outside.

"I saw him," Peter said. "He was walking with Snape, er, Snivellus."

"WHAT!" Sirius positively roared. "James, he's been kidnapped! Spread out and go find him!"

Sirius ran out madly in search of Remus. James sighed. "He's so stupid! Sirius, Moony hasn't been kidnapped! I think I know where he is!"

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "What? Where! Tell me!"

"Library"

Sirius nodded, the mad glint back in his eye and ran away again.

James ran a hand through his hair to muss it up, and managed to smile at some Third Year girls walking past him before glancing at Peter. "We'd better follow."

They found Sirius in the library peeking through the books in a shelf, spying on Remus and Snape.

"Well?" James whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "Just talking about Potions."

He looked in the small space between Encyclopedia Magika and Man's Best Friend, the Flobberworm and gasped. "He's … he's holding Moony's hand! He's touching Moony! He patted Moony's- that's it! I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

Before James could grab the back of Sirius' robes, before Sirius could even make a move, Madam Pince had appeared before them.

"This is a library!" she shrieked. "No yelling! OUT!"

"Speak for yourself, woman!" Sirius yelled back, but stomped to the door.

James and Peter followed slowly, tired of his immaturity.

"Can you believe him! That _Snivellus_! And Moony lets him!"

James sighed for what seemed the thousandth time. "Sirius, first of all, let's go eat! Peter's going to faint any second now. Second, you better start catching Moony's eye, or it'll be too late."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but James overrode him. "Don't even try to deny it, Sirius!"

Peter chewed his fingernails nervously. "Guys … it smells like roast beef and mashed potatoes!"

"Okay, okay, Peter, let's go. C'mon Sirius … think about what I said."

The three boys walked towards the Great Hall, Sirius leading them, deep in thought.

* * *

Apparently, James' words penetrated Sirius' thick skull, and he decided to try and catch Moony's eye, other people be damned. Of course, Sirius being … Sirius, he went all out and put on his tightest jeans (with the peace sign stitched on the back pockets), unbuttoned half the buttons on his school shirt, put his tie on like a headband, and drank a bottle of Firewhisky for luck.

When Sirius came down to the Common Room to "seduce" Remus, who was not exactly in the moon and struggling with the Deflating Formula essay they had as homework, many a girl swooned and tried to catch _his_ eye, and many a boy including James and Peter stuffed their fists into their mouths to not laugh outright.

Sirius strode over to Remus, grabbed the chair in front of him, and sat, leaning as far back on the chair's back legs as he could.

"Hey, Moony," he said.

"Hello," Remus responded, not bothering to look up from his work.

Sirius looked around and James gave him the thumbs up, so he took the plunge.

"Moony, you're like a dictionary, you know… you add meaning to my life."

"Why, that's nice of you to say Sirius. What's the reaction of frog spawn to crushed caterpillars?" Remus asked, absentmindedly flipping through One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

Sirius tried again. "You have a bandage Moony? 'Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Remus frowned. "No bandage, no, sorry."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Frog spawn and crushed caterpillars are what cause deflation, Moony."

"Oh, thanks!" Remus said cheerfully and scribbled furiously.

To all this, he still hadn't looked up and Sirius was beginning to lose confidence and patience.

"You dropped something."

Remus looked around him, then back at Sirius. "Did I?"

Sirius felt considerably more cheerful when his Moony looked up. "My jaw."

Remus blinked. "What?"

"Something's wrong with my eyes, Moony-- can't take them off you."

Remus frowned, looking over the boy in front of him. "Sirius?"

"Have you got a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes, Moony."

Sirius was on a roll now. _'Hah!'_ he though. _'Not getting away from me, now!'_

"If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me, Moony?"

"Sirius? What'd James give you to drink now?" Remus frowned over at James, who pretended he hadn't just been laughing his socks now, and was deep in a game of chess against a red-faced Peter.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

Remus blinked rapidly. "Someone's done something to you, Sirius."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Are you coming on to me?" Remus asked in disbelief. "You're drunk, Sirius!"

Remus gathered his things and walked towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"You're forgetting something!" Sirius called.

"Did I really?"

"Me!" Sirius yelled, proudly, and stood up. He followed a very flustered Remus up the stairs.

"What do you prefer I call you, Remus or Moony?" Sirius asked trying to catch up.

"Either," Remus said slowly, taking note of how distinctively Sirius' breath smelled of Firewhisky.

"Okay, see I needed a name to go with your face when I wank off."

James and Peter came up the stairs just in time to hear Sirius say that, and Remus turned about fifty shades of red.

"As for me," Sirius continued, his voice slurred as the Firewhisky took a stronger hold over his consciousness. "Sirius, Siri, love, it's all the same. Cry out whatever you want in bed."

Remus backed away and finally ran up the stairs, not believing what he'd just heard.

"Dunno what you're thinking of me right about now, but I do hope it's NC-17!"Sirius yelled as James held him back.

"What are you doing!" James yelled.

"I'm seducing him! Lemme go."

"You scared him off!" James yelled in disbelief.

"It's working, James. I know what 'm doing!" Sirius assured James and winked.

"Sirius, look at you! You're drunk!"

"And horny," he added, to the horror of two First Years coming up the stairs.

"Sirius! Just … go to bed! YOUR bed," James said exasperatedly.

Sirius trudged upstairs with Peter and groaned when he saw Remus' curtains were drawn.

"Moony! I know you're in there! Don't try and hide from me!"

Peter chewed his lower lip nervously. "Sirius, please, James said to-"

"Sod James!" Sirius announced and yanked away the hangings from around Remus' bed, where sure enough, Remus was lying, wide-awake.

"Moony! There you are!" Sirius said loudly and threw himself on the bed. "Your hair looks nice."

Remus sighed and sat up. "Sirius, I don't really think-"

"Know how it would look nicer?" Sirius asked, grinning stupidly. "In m' lap."

"Sirius, really! Please, go to sleep," Remus pleaded.

Sirius leaned over to him, dangerously close, his breath hot on Remus' face. "Gotta tire me out first, Moonsie."

Remus shoved him off. "Moonsie? Now I know you're utterly loaded!"

Sirius lay on the bed where Remus had pushed him; he looked a bit pale now and was sweating and panting.

Remus frowned and glanced at Peter, who inched forward cautiously.

"Something wrong?" he asked timidly.

"I dunno," Remus answered truthfully. "It might be a trick."

Without warning, Sirius ran to the bathroom. The two boys heard him heaving and running the water so no one else would hear. Remus bit his lip and walked into their bathroom.

"Sirius? God, I'm sorry for not believing you. Do you want some water?"

Sirius nodded feebly and stuck his head under the rushing cold water while Remus rushed to pour him a glass.

Sirius was sitting on the toilet seat when Remus came pale; he still looked pale and sick.

"Sirius, you shouldn't have drank Firewhisky," Remus said as he handed Sirius the glass of water.

"Moony, I … Merlin … Moony, I just want to sleep."

Remus nodded and helped Sirius up. "Hey, don't worry, I've got you. Go on, take another step."

Peter tried to help as much as he could, but Sirius ended up pushing him aside and clutching at Remus' shirt.

"Moony? Moony, moon, don't leave me. Moony-moon … yeah?"

Remus sighed and let Sirius pull him into James' bed, which was the closest.

"Moony, Moony, you want to know what I was doing? All this stupid stuff I'm doing-"

"You're being silly is all," Remus interrupted, and turned away uncomfortably.

Sirius laughed nervously as he noticed how Remus was feeling. "Yeah, you know me."

Remus sighed and turned over to face Sirius and found himself lying right up against the boy. His breathing picked up and he looked right into Sirius' cool, gray eyes.

Remus could only lie there, limp and helpless as Sirius parted his lips and licked his lips, slowly.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered and leaned closer, closer, until their noses were touching.

'_Merlin, Merlin, he's going to kiss me!'_ Remus thought wildly.

At the last moment, Remus turned away and shut his eyes tightly. "G-good-night, Sirius," he managed to choke out.

He heard Sirius sigh and say. "Good-night to you, too … Moony."

Inside, Remus felt terrible, scared, and stupid.

_'There, that was the chance I had so long been waiting for, but no! That was right stupid, indeed! Then again, I know Sirius and ... it's just a phase he's going through. He'll have no need of me soon enough.'_

He fell into a fitful sleep, wondering what he should do about Sirius, and what James would say when he saw the two of them sleeping in his bed.

* * *

A/N: Wow, forgive me all of you for SUCH a late update, but life hasn't been kind with me. In any case, I will not bore you with excuses ... but there will be another late update while I try to piece together what little time I have for writing. Reviews will be f 


	6. Year 5: Sweet Seduction Part Two

A History of Romance

Year 5: Sweet Seduction; Part Two

Remus awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the curtains hanging by a few threads from the four-poster and found himself facing Sirius. He tried to sit up but was prevented from doing so by Sirius' arms wound tightly around him.

'Dear God, what am I … what am I supposed to do? Where's James to wake Sirius and tell him to get off me? He's got to be somewhere in here.'

"Peter?" he whispered softly. "Peter, where's James?"

He only received a snore in response.

'Oh dear, what now?' Remus thought helplessly.

He tried to move Sirius' arms off him as gently as possible, so as to not wake him up, but Sirius just tightened his hold and muttered, "Moony, don't go."

"Sirius," Remus whispered and nudged him softly. "We have class. I don't even know what time it is. McGonagall with take points off for us if we're not in Transfiguration by the time she gets there."

Sirius' arms did not loosen from around Remus' waist. He murmured something Remus did not hear and pressed his body tightly against the other boy's.

"Sirius, please, what are you doing?" Remus asked, panicking a bit as Sirius' hands moved lower and traced the waistband of his pants.

"Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!" Remus yelled and twisted away, jumping from the bed as if it were on fire.

Sirius' eyes snapped open. "Wha?"

"M-morning," Remus said with a smile, trying to smooth down his hair and hide the faint blush that had crept onto his cheeks.

"Ugh, my head feels like it's bloody going to explode!"

Remus laughed a bit. "Well, you do have a hangover."

"Wait, what? Hangover?" Sirius asked, confused, as he sat up and rubbed his head, trying to run a hand though his tangled hair.

Remus nodded and said nothing more; he began getting ready for class.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now. By Godric, Moony, I'm sorry for whatever I may have done to you."

Remus' ears turned red. "We didn't _do_ anything you should apologize for."

"Oh," Sirius said, what sounded almost like disappointment creeping into his voice.

"Right," Remus said and a very uncomfortable silence followed.

Sirius cleared his throat and looked around. "This isn't my bed!"

Remus turned away, walked over to his trunk, and looked for his school clothes. "Yes, well, you were that drunk last night."

"This is James' bed!" Sirius continued, looking around wildly.

"And so it is!" James announced as he strode into the dormitory, hair (for once) not mussed to the point of what James thought girls would like, his tie hanging loosely from a shoulder, and his glasses askew.

"Sirius, mate, do I have a surprise for you! Come on, let's get going!" James said and promptly walked over to Remus' drawer and pulled out his moon chart. He studied it and grinned.

Sirius threw himself onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "I don't wanna go to class."

James gritted his teeth and pulled Sirius out of bed. "Come _on_! I have something to show you."

Sirius groaned. "James, come on! Hangover, remember?"

"This is important!" James insisted, and shot a glance at Remus.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Ah, alright. Let's go."

Remus watched them go and sighed; he looked over at his full-moon chart.

'Three more days until the full moon. I wonder if Sirius will come see me after … I won't be able to fend him off if he does.'

* * *

"WHAT do you want, then?" Sirius whispered exasperated as they sat at the tables as far back from Madam Pince as possible.

"Start thanking me, Sirius. You're gonna like this. Mind you, eventually we won't need wands, okay?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded. "Go on, go on!"

James stood, straight-backed and grinning, in front of him, raised his wand, and got that far-off, mad look on his face like he did whenever he was thinking hard, what Sirius called his "Idiot's Face." Sirius' eyes widened as James' features were carefully molded into that off a stag with slightly darker fur on its head, rather small antlers, and black circles around its eyes.

He bit his lip to not laugh as James turned back.

"I'm an utter genius, aren't I!"

"You … bloody wanker! How'd you do that!"

"Oh, don't tell anyone else, but it was an accident! But, more about that later. You have three days to get yourself an animal form. We have to help Peter, too."

"Yes, yes, Peter. C'mon, spill, what do you have to do? Tell me."

"Chill, Sirius. Imagine the look on Remus' face when he sees us. He'll be so happy," James said as he pulled a book out from behind another book on the shelf. "I hid it here, see?"

Sirius nodded and chewed on his lip impatiently as James flipped through the pages.

'Maybe then he won't pull away … maybe he'll see I'm serious.'

"Okay, look," James began, and Sirius pulled his thoughts away from the mental image of Remus, reading glasses askew, smiling, and concentrated on what James was saying.

* * *

Three days later

Moony paced in his room at the Shrieking Shack. He was restless, angry, driven mad with the four walls that entrapped him. He froze, suddenly, when he heard voices.

****

'Humans! Those human voices!'

He waited patiently as the voices drew closer as the humans walked up the creaking steps.

****

'That's it, humans … come to Moony.'

The door burst open and he prepared to pounce, but was taken completely aback when he saw three other animals standing in the doorway. One was somewhat of his own kind, only black and a bit larger, the other was a strange creature with what looked like branches to Moony on his head, and on those branches was a tiny brown creature with watery black eyes. Moony stared at them for a long time, wondering where the humans had gone, and wondering how the little creature perched on the branches tasted. He studied the dog intently, finding a sense of comfort and familiarity in him, but growled in warning when the dog stepped forward.

"Moony?" the dog asked and Moony retreated, shocked that this one knew who he was. **"Moony, it's me."**

the dog asked and Moony retreated, shocked that this one knew who he was. 

"How you creatures knows Moony?" the wolf asked, hostile and ready to bite whoever made a wrong move.

"We're friends," the dog explained.

"Who are you creatures? What does you want from Moony!" Moony demanded.

"I'm Padfoot, this is Prongs, and that's Wormtail on his head."  
**  
"Get out!"** Moony growled at them suddenly; he howled softly as pain shot up his spine. **"Moony cares not for friends. GET OUT!"**

Moony growled at them suddenly; he howled softly as pain shot up his spine. 

"No," the dog replied simply. **"We're going to stay and help you."  
**  
Moony's patience had worn thin. He advanced on the creatures, baring his fangs and growling. **"GET OUT!"**

He pounced suddenly, but was met halfway by the large black dog, who immediately pinned him down. He scratched at the dog, biting his neck, trying to throw him off, and although Moony drew blood, Padfoot just growled and held fast.

the dog replied simply. Moony's patience had worn thin. He advanced on the creatures, baring his fangs and growling. He pounced suddenly, but was met halfway by the large black dog, who immediately pinned him down. He scratched at the dog, biting his neck, trying to throw him off, and although Moony drew blood, Padfoot just growled and held fast. 

Moony thrashed about and managed to wriggle away. He leaped, bit Padfoot's neck hard, and threw him to the floor.

"Freedom!" he howled and made for the door, but the Prongs creature blocked his way. Before he could jump at the stag and bite a leg or two off, the dog was on him again, this time more aggressively. Padfoot grabbed hold of the wolf's neck, pushed him away, and threw him against the four-poster.

Moony got to his feet immediately, but sank back down from weariness and dizziness. Padfoot looked him in the eye and growled, warning him. Moony sank down defeated and relinquished control to the Alpha male.

Padfoot made his way cautiously to the gray wolf sprawled on the floor and nudged it softly.

"Come onto the bed. You're hurt," he told Moony softly.

The wolf looked up, confused. **"Padfoot should throw Moony out of the Shack or kill Moony, not offer help."**

Padfoot nudged him again and licked at Moony's wounds, causing the wolf to rise and move away.

"What is Padfoot doing to Moony?" the wolf demanded.

"You're hurt," Padfoot explained. **"I was just trying to help you."  
**  
**"Moony knows pain,"** Moony replied shortly and jumped onto the bed.

Padfoot explained. Moony replied shortly and jumped onto the bed. 

Padfoot followed him and stretched out next to him. He motioned to the other creature, Prongs to come lie with them. Moony had half a mind to protest, but instead allowed the creature with branches on its head to lie down next to him. He turned his head to look at the wolf and whined softly.

Padfoot only nuzzled the wolf's neck and closed his eyes as the wolf studied him silently.

****

'Yes, Moony can trust this one.'

* * *

Remus Lupin opened his eyes slowly to the light. Flashes of the night before came to him suddenly. Surprisingly, it had been less painful than most full moons. He tried to shift on the bed and start looking for the covers before Sirius, James, and Peter came along, but found an arm flung onto his back, he turned his head and almost cried out.

Sirius was sprawled on the bed next to him, mouth open as he snored unbelievably loudly, his hair mussed, bloody, and sticking to his forehead. Remus sat up and faintly remembered a name.

"Padfoot," he whispered and brushed away the bangs from Sirius' face. Sirius closed his mouth and stirred.

"Moony?" he muttered and opened his eyes.

Remus smiled at him and said, "Morning Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. "That's me."

"How on Earth did you manage it? Have you any idea that that's illegal? You could land yourself in Azkaban," Remus said anxiously.

Sirius just laughed as Remus continued rambling on about how many years Sirius could spend in Azkaban, the punishments the Ministry would dish out, on and on about mindless things, it seemed, to Sirius.

Finally, he just leaned close, pushing Remus back and put a finger on Remus' lips. "Moony, I did it for you."

Remus' eyes widened. "Sirius, what-?"

Sirius moved closer and moistened his lips nervously. "Moony, I-"

Remus instinctively moved closer as well, too weary to fight the feeling coursing through his body. Sirius placed a hand on the back of Remus' head and stroked his hair. They were but an inch apart, hot breath on each other's faces …

"Good morning- oy!" James cried as he woke up.

Remus pulled away and drew the covers around him to cover himself.

James glared suspiciously at Sirius. "What … did you-?"

"No!" Sirius yelled, denying anything and everything James could ever think of.

"Just as well," James said. "Well, Moony, what do you think?"

"I think you are all mad," Remus declared and looked at Sirius. "But, thank you."

Sirius grinned and fluffed up some pillows. "C'mon, Remus, lie back and relax. You've had a rough night."

Sirius touched the wound on Remus' neck where he as Padfoot had bitten him just last night. He frowned as his fingers moved to a large, deep, greenish-brown bite mark on Remus' skinny shoulder.

"Moony? Is that where-?"

"Yes," Remus whispered. "Fenrir's bite."

Sirius let his fingers caress the scar slowly, memorizing every part of Remus left shoulder. Remus shuddered after a while and James cleared his throat. Sirius dropped his hand and tried to hide his faint blush.

"Um, Moony … is there anything you want? Hot chocolate or Sugar Quills?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, eventually."

Sirius turned away to go and fetch them.

"But," Remus began and took hold of Sirius' robes, "stay awhile longer."

James caught Sirius eye and nodded. "I'll go get the stuff, then."

Sirius sat down next to Remus again. "What did you want to tell me?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing," he said softly, and Sirius understood. They stayed like that for a very long time, waiting for James' return.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me, dear readers, I have forsaken this story for far too long. But be on the lookout for faster updates! Review please. P.S. Yes, this is the end of fifth year. 


	7. Year 6: Part One Out of Control

A History of Romance

Year 6- Part One: Out of Control

**Dear Moony,**

**Come off it! What was that, not saying good-bye to me on the train and just leaving me? Are you angry at me because of what I did to _Snivellus_? Oy, I thought we were past that. Hanging him upside-down wasn't _that _bad! Remember, I became an illegal Animagus just for you, not that slime ball. I really care about you, Moony … don't do this to me. I can't bear the thought of wondering incessantly why you didn't bid me farewell. Please answer this letter and don't try to throw it away; it'll just fly out of the trash bin and follow you around, I made sure of that. You still love me right, Moony?**

**Your very sorry, but no promises about stopping the _Snivellus_-teasing friend (and love of your life, don't hide it!),**

**Padfoot**

**P.S. How's the furry little problem?**

---

Dear Padfoot,

What you did to Severus was cruel and I thought it would teach you a lesson, not saying a word to you on the train. Alas, like everything having to do with you, my plan backfired. The bloody letter you sent followed me around for three days; I ignored it as best I could, but then my father attempted to read it. After the shock of a piece of parchment squirting him with Firewhisky and yelling, "PUT THE LETTER DOWN! ARE YOU MOONY, NO! YOU'RE NOT MOONY, SO DON'T READ THE BLOODY LETTER!" he managed to get the hex off and read it. Thank you ever so much, Padfoot. My father keeps giving me strange looks, talking to me about "risky behavior," and my mum keeps asking me for fashion advice! How should I know what blouse goes best with turquoise robes! (The answer being _none_, of course.)

To answer your question, yes, I still like you. Even if you are an insensitive, arrogant, self-centered, jealous, overly violent, quick-tempered, needy, control-freak, you have a soft side to you. Severus can't come between us, you should know that. Moreover, I'M the one who told you it was dangerous and illegal. I'll see you in September, same compartment as always.

Much love to you, your furry little friend,

Moony

P.S. Furry, little problem is more or less the same-- all under control. Next one is in two weeks. Stop worrying!

---

Sirius put Moony's letter down on the black sheets of his bed and grinned.

'_So, I'm forgiven! Hah! It's so simple to sway you, my Moony …'_

A rap on the door made Sirius come back to the reality of his dingy room, lit by a single oil-lamp on his bedside table.

He sighed and sat up. "Who is it?"

The person he least wanted to see at the moment answered. "Aunt Walburga told me to tell the abomination to come down for dinner. That would be you, Sirius."

Without saying anything else, Bellatrix threw open the door and strode in, head held high. Sirius stood up and instinctively reached for his wand on the bedside table.

Her dark eyes swept the room in a single glance. "You have _such_ a mess in here. Look at this!"

She picked up one of the books on his desk. "A Collection of Muggle Poems!"

She threw her head back and laughed her cold, high, mocking laugh. "You amuse me, Sirius, ever so much,"

She let the book fall to the floor. "In any case," she began, but stopped when she spotted the letter.

Sirius lunged at it, but Bellatrix cried, "Accio letter," and she beat him to it.

"Tut, tut, tut, Sirius, being around all those half-bloods, blood-traitors, and Muggles certainly has made you oh, so soft," she taunted and lowered her eyes to the letter.

"Give that back, Bella. I mean it," Sirius warned.

She kept on reading, her eyes widening with every line of the letter. "Well, well, well, I now know what it is you do in Gryffindor Tower. Auntie will sure want to know about this!"

"Bella, what the hell are you blabbering about!" Sirius asked, growing less and less confident as Bellatrix moved towards the door.

"This talk of liking and loving … this Moony is a man! I know because I've heard Regulus speak of him!"

With a cackle, she strode out and practically ran down the stairs to Sirius' mother, with Sirius at her heels.

"Give that back, Bella! You'll be sorry!" Sirius yelled and walked into the dining room just as Walburga Black had finished reading the letter.

"This Moony is a man!"

"A boy," piped Bellatrix. "He goes to Hogwarts with Sirius."

Walburga's eyes widened madly. "It's Potter, isn't it! Yes! I knew it! Oh, if your father were here … he would-"

"Would what? Take your side only less so, like an imbecile? Do whatever you say like an utter pansy, then give me a few Galleons to cheer me up! He hasn't the balls to do anything! And you're a raving lunatic!" Sirius yelled, finally letting loose the hatred that had been boiling in him ever since he could understand what his mum was talking about.

Walburga only stood there, eyes wide, a vein quivering in her temple, too stunned to speak.

"It's like that in every generation of brothers, isn't it? One's a pansy, and one has courage! Look at Uncle Alphard, he's brave and isn't completely unhinged. I know what you're going to say, but I'll do it for you! I'm a pouf! A complete, utter, forever and ever queer! A pink-wearing pansy, and a pouf! And you know what, mum, I LIKE IT!"

Walburga was taken aback by the mad glint in her son's eye. "G-go to your room, Sirius. We will talk more when your father's home. We shall see what measures, however desperate, we have to take to set you back on the right path."

Sirius gritted his teeth, strode over, and snatched the letter from his mother's hand. "Well sod your desperate measures! You'll never change me! I'll never be one of those hood wearing, masked idiots who worship some psycho! Deal with it! You can't keep me away from Moony! There's no hope for me, mum! It's too late now! I'm a traitor, a pouf, and a proud Voldy-thingy hater!"

Bellatrix gasped. "He mocks-- he mocks the Dark Lord! Auntie, please, let me destroy him, rip every bit of skin from him, cell by cell!"

"You're mad, Bella," Sirius said in a mocking voice. "You're in love with a corpse."

Bella pleaded with her aunt, but Walburga shook her head and motioned to Regulus, who had been just sitting down, looking at his plate the whole time.

"Regulus, my son, come here. Bella says you have seen this Moony and the traitor together. Tell me, Regulus, my only son, is it true?"

Regulus looked at the floor and didn't lift his eyes, even as he walked to Walburga's side.

"I have heard of Moony, mother, not seen him," Regulus said softly.

"Well, is this true? Is your brother an abomination in more ways than one?"

Regulus nodded. "Moony is male, yes."

"Well!" Walburga asked impatiently. "Who is it!"

Regulus looked up, into Sirius' wide, fearful eyes. Sirius begged him silently to not reveal Remus' identity… if he did, who knows what his family would do.

"Mother," Regulus began, his eyes fixed on Sirius.' "If I knew, I would tell you. However, I do not."

Walburga breathed hard and turned to a very, very grateful to Regulus, Sirius. "I am throwing you out, Sirius!"

"No, you're not! 'Cause I'm leaving!" Sirius retaliated and marched up the stairs to his room.

"Get out! Get out!" his mum yelled.

"Keep your wig on, old hag! I'm not leaving you my things!" he yelled back.

He stomped as hard as he could on each step as he climbed the never-ending staircase to his room on the third floor. Once inside, he withdrew his Hogwarts trunk from under his bed and started stuffing everything he cared about in it. First went his clothes, leather trousers he'd recently acquired, an old gray sweater Moony had given him for his birthday, a tie he'd stolen from Remus (his scent was till there; the smell of fresh, green grass, wolf musk, and chocolate), and all his school-clothes and other unimportant articles of clothing. Next, his schoolbooks, the Muggle books Moony had lent him, and old Quidditch and Muggle motorcycle magazines. On the very top went his most precious articles; the various letters Moony had sent him throughout the years, a Beatles record, a half-finished Marauder's Map they'd been working on since last year, chocolate bars, Sugar Quills, random candies, a bag of ink-repelling quills from Zonko's, and a framed picture of him and Moony, sitting by the lake. Sirius had his arm around Moony and was grinning, Moony was wearing his reading glasses and had an open book on his lap; he was glancing sideways at the camera and his eyes sparkled as he smiled.

He shut and locked his trunk just as Bellatrix and Regulus walked into his room.

"We're here to make sure you leave," Bellatrix informed him smugly.

Regulus just looked at the floor, like always,

"If you honestly think I _want_ to stay you've got another thing coming," Sirius said as he turned to face them. "And, Regulus, if you think what you did down there will bond us somehow, you're wrong. I can tell everyone about you and _Snivellus_."

Regulus looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful, begging _him_ not to tell Bellatrix.

'_Oh, how dearly I want to tell mum and everyone I caught you snogging Snivellus in the dungeons. But, no … I won't.'_

Bellatrix frowned. "Him and Snivellus?"

Sirius shrugged it off. "You know, Snape … he's trying to drag Regulus down with him, right into the Death Eaters, Bella."

Bellatrix laughed madly and pulled up the sleeve of her robes. Sirius' breath caught in his throat as he saw the skull eating a snake, the Dark Mark, on Bellatrix's arm.

"That is our aim, Sirius. Consider gazing upon my Lord's mark an honor, traitor. Now, get out."

Sirius tore his eyes away from the Dark Mark and looked at Regulus. He shook his head and bewitched his trunk to make it feather light. After looking around and tearing down a Chudley Cannon's poster off his wall, he grabbed his Shooting Star 70 and made for the door.

Bellatrix and Regulus led him down the stairs, and onto the hall. Sirius glared at Kreacher, who kept trying to steal his rolled up Cannon's poster, and ended up kicking the house elf in the leg. Finally, he faced the large, wooden door and smirked.

"I keep forgetting," he said as he passed Bella and Regulus. "You're all nutters, the lot of you."

With a nod to Regulus, which Regulus returned promptly, Sirius strode out of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, head held high.

* * *

"You ran away?" Peter asked, black, watery eyes wide. 

"Yup," Sirius said proudly, and glanced at Remus who was absorbed in a book as usual. "I was planning on going over to Moony's, but then I realized I have no idea where he lives. So, I went to Prongs' and as expected, his parents were delighted. It's a nice change to be around sane people, you know?"

Peter nodded. "Wow, you sure have some guts!"

"Listen, Wormtail, when you've taken that much shit, you just totally crack, man. It becomes too much to bear."

Remus finally looked up from his book. "Padfoot, eventually you're going to get a place of your own, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Duh! I can't mooch of Prongs for the rest of my life, however much I'd like to."

James threw a chocolate frog box at Sirius' head and Remus just nodded. "I see."

Sirius looked at him to ask Remus why he had asked that, but it was too late-- Remus had gone back to his book.

* * *

Sirius sat in History of Magic, in the middle row where the Marauders had sat since first year, and doodled absentmindedly on the parchment he was supposed to be taking notes about some broad who had cross-bred a dragon and a tiger. 

It was a hot, muggy day, most of the students weren't wearing their heavy, hot robes over their uniform, and Sirius assumed they couldn't possibly be expected to pay attention in History of Magic.

He had so far drawn a crescent moon and a tower, a bunch of stars in the sky (the biggest one had an arrow that said "Sirius" on it, naturally), and the Shrieking Shack off to the side. Sirius sighed and rested his head on the table; he examined his drawing and pronounced it, "pretty good, if I do say so myself."

Sirius walked up the stone steps to the tallest Astronomy Tower, expecting the complete solitude this tower had given him on other nights. He was surprised to see someone sitting on the side, his legs dangling off the tower.

"Moony?" he asked softly, for he knew Remus was easily startled.

Remus jumped a bit and looked at him. "Padfoot! I didn't think you'd come up here."

Sirius sat on the ledge next to him. "Yeah, why not?"

Remus shrugged and looked out at the crescent moon, the various stars, and the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

They sat in silence for a long time, just sitting close to each other, and looking out at the grounds. A cold burst of wind whistled by and Remus sneezed, barely audibly.

"I'll give you my coat," Sirius announced.

"Oh, no," Remus protested. "I couldn't. You'll freeze."

"Well, then share it with me. It's big enough, considering it used to be my dad's.

Remus shuffled forward and pressed himself against Sirius. Sirius shuddered as he felt blood rushing down. He tried to distract Remus from the very obvious bulge in his leather pants.

"W-would you look at … that moon? It's pretty tonight, isn't it?"

Remus nodded and pressed his forehead onto Sirius' neck. "It's getting quite hot isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Sirius laughed like an idiot and responded, "Maybe we're too close, you know?"

Remus looked up and Sirius almost gasped. His clear, amber eyes were dark, lustful, and questioning. Sirius could only gulp as Remus straddled his waist and slowly began taking off his own shirt, unbuttoning each button painfully slowly. He let his shirt slip off his much-scarred shoulders and leaned close to Sirius.

"Padfoot, I want you so much … Take me and ravish me; I want you to f-"

"ARGH!" Sirius yelled and awoke with a start. Everyone in the class except Professor Binns turned to stare at him, including Remus. Sirius looked down at his trousers and was dismayed to see and feel wetness leaking through.

"What the hell's a matter with you?" James hissed and glared at everyone who was staring. "Alright now, turn away, do your own thing. Mind your own business; hullo, Evans."

_'Oh, Godric … sweet Merlin, how the hell am I supposed to go out like this! People will laugh; girls will stare; Moony will know!'_

Sirius turned to James and whispered. "You're the only one I can trust. Prongs … I kind of-- well, look."

Sirius motioned to his pants and it took James exactly five seconds to realize what exactly he was looking at. And he laughed … not his normal laugh, but a stifled giggle-laugh that annoyed Sirius all the more.

"C'mon, Prongs! Help me out here."

"Well, Moony's got his robes on. I can ask-"

"No! Not moony … I don't want him involved in this in any way."

James' eyes widened. "Did you … is this about _Moony_!"

James laughed that stupid stifled-giggle again. "Mate, if you really, truly can't have Moony then get yourself a girl!"

"Are you implying I should cheat on Moony!" Sirius demanded and James shook his head sadly.

"Padfoot, Footpad, Padfoot … you can't cheat on someone unless you're with them. Are you with Moony? No! And it's your own fault!"

"Shut up, Prongs. Are you gonna help me or not!"

James shrugged and pointed his wand at Sirius. "_Aguamenti._"

Sirius yelped as a stream of cold water hit his crotch. "You're insane!"

James laughed a bit and shrugged. "Now you can't tell where you … had your little accident."

Sirius hid his face, redder than before and tried to will Remus to look the other way. To his dismay, Snivellus leaned over to tell him something, obviously funny, because they both laughed and Sirius was forgotten.

Sirius felt a stab of annoyance as HIS moony totally flirted with Snivellus. They compared notes, traded sheets of parchment, borrowed ink, and by the end of the class period, Sirius was boiling with anger.

'_This is getting WAY out of hand!'_

* * *

A/N: Yay, an update! Uh, yeah, another long, long chapter. But, that's good right? Anywho, yes, another two-part chapter ... the years are getting longer, and longer, and Sirius can't take much more. 

Please review, and thank you for reading.


	8. Year 6: Part Two Siriusly Serious

A History of Romance

Year 6- Part Two: Siriusly Serious

'_This is getting WAY out of hand!'_

Sirius sat in the office alongside James and Peter, chewing on his lip like a madman, shooting occasional glares at Snivellus and Regulus, who sat at the other end of the room, side by side.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, sat calmly in his chair and waited for Madam Pomfrey to bring Remus in.

'_I am an idiot! A complete an utter idiot … Moony will never forgive me. He'll hate me for the rest of his life!' _Sirius thought miserably.

Sirius looked up when the door opened again and rushed to Remus, who's hair was disheveled and had one or two gray hairs in the front, the lines under his eyes were dark, black almost, and his body was littered with scars.

"Merlin, Moony, are you okay?" Sirius asked frantically and checked every bandage, even lifted the leg of Remus' trousers to check there.

Remus pulled away, scandalized, and limped over to Dumbledore's desk. "Professor Dumbledore, if I could be permitted to know the nature of our being here."

He looked around at James, Peter, Sirius, Severus, and Regulus, and turned back to the headmaster for an answer.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for Remus to sit on what had previously been Sirius' chair. "I think it best," he began, "that Mr. Black, Sirius that is, tells you the story."

Remus frowned a bit and looked at Sirius, who was walking towards him.

"Moony?" Sirius asked and got on his knees in front of Remus, who noticed the pallor of Sirius' face and immediately knew something was amiss.

"Something went wrong, Sirius, I just know it. My transformation … it wasn't like before. Something happened … something bad," Remus blurted out, voice shaky and eyes wide.

Sirius took Remus' hands into both of his own shaking ones and looked into the other's eyes. "Moony, I know. Godric … it's all my fault."

"What? What do you mean your fault, Padfoot?"

"I," Sirius let out a shuddering breath and continued, "I told Snivellus to go … to the Shrieking Shack-- to follow you. He was always annoying you, asking you where you went so much; Moony, he was spying on you so I told him. I'm sorry."

Remus' eyes widened and his face paled as well. His hand went limp in Sirius' grip.

"Moony, he … I didn't think he'd do it! And if he did, the bugger deserved it for being so bloody nosy! Moony, please don't hate me; that's all I ask."

Remus pulled his hand away from Sirius' and glared at him with the amber eyes that Sirius so loved and now shone with tears that threatened to fall.

"You wanted me to KILL Severus! Oh god, Sirius! What were you thinking!"

Sirius reached for Remus' hand, but the smaller boy snatched it away and said fiercely, "Don't touch me! You wanted me to become a murderer! How could you? I trusted you, Padfoot!"

Sirius turned away from Remus and looked at the ground. "Merlin …"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I do think you should all be on your way to class now."

James looked wildly at Dumbledore. "We're not getting punished?"

"I don't think there could be enough punishment for Sirius that would equal a friend losing his trust in him. As for the rest of you, there is really nothing to punish. Although, Severus, a good bit of advice: Curiosity killed the cat, and I think you will end your silly grudge towards James now that you are indebt to him."

Dumbledore stood up. "Alright then, what had to be said has been said, and I will thank you to not say anything about Mr. Lupin's lycanthropy; this goes for all of you."

"I would never," Regulus said softly, but didn't look up.

Remus stood up and walked out at a quickened pace; Sirius followed him, running to keep up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Moony! Merlin, Moony, please, listen to me! I didn't do it out of malice, I just-"

"You just wanted me to kill someone! Thank you, oh, so very much!" Remus yelled and Sirius was surprised to see his eyes shining brighter, and a few escaped tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Moony, no, don't-"

Remus twisted away from him and shook his head. "I _trusted_ you, Sirius. That's in past tense!"

Sirius watched him go, torn between wanting to give him some time to cool off, and wanting to run after him and plead, beg on his knees if he had to.

* * *

Remus didn't speak to Sirius for three days; he still spoke to James and Peter, called them Prongs and Wormtail, but wouldn't even glance at Sirius; whenever he was mentioned, Remus face would grow dark and he'd be silent for the rest of the day.

It was a test of wills, for Sirius didn't speak to Remus either, although he watched him, stalked him even, went to the bathroom when Remus did, did his homework near him, and sent Remus notes (which usually ended up unread and in the trash).

Sirius cracked first. He was in the dormitory with James and Peter; it was lunchtime and close to when the bell would ring so they'd come up for their Potions' class books. Everything was fine, James was rambling on and on about how Lily had said hello to him that day without grimacing or glaring at him, when Sirius threw down his books and yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

James turned to him slowly and said. "Dude, if you don't want to hear my story just tell me."

"Not that! Moony! He's been acting like a total … arsehole for THREE days! He could have forgiven me by now!"

"Um …" James began and looked helplessly at Peter. "How can I explain this, Paddy? You could have landed him in Azkaban for getting him to take out your arch nemesis. I mean, I know he's annoying and he's an utter snitch, but to make Moony kill him is kind of …"

"Drastic," Peter finished.

"Dramatic," added James.

"Extreme."

"Radical."

"Fanatical."

"And unbelievably _stupid_! The wanker isn't worth it!" James finished.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sat on Remus' bed. "I didn't do it because I hate _Snivellus_, or because he tells on us and ruins our plans, or any of that. Prongs … I'm jealous of Snivellus. He always flirted with Moony, sent him those stupid black valentines written in blood, remember those? And, and, Moony loved them, and-"

Sirius stopped talking when he saw James and Peter staring at him, eyes wide and mouths open.

"What!" he asked defensively.

"Dude, you tried to kill Snivellus for Remus' attention! You risked losing his complete trust because you were jealous. You're serious about this!"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Ah, DUH! I've been serious for about three years and you were supposed to help, remember? All you've done is confuse me and ridicule me!"

"I didn't KNOW you were serious, Sirius! I thought it was just a phase!" James said, trying to wiggle himself out of the fact he had quite enjoyed seeing Sirius make an arse out of himself.

"But, Prongsie, I SAID I was serious!" Sirius yelled, nearly tearing his hair out.

"You ALSO said you were related to Napoleon! Remember that one?"

"I COULD be! I'm part FRENCH! But, that's beside the point! We were six years old!"

James shrugged. "Well, you still act six years old. I can't tell when you're serious or not serious, Sirius."

"Quit tongue-twisting with my name!" Sirius yelled. "We're getting off topic."

"But, seriously, Sirius, I didn't know you were serious. I mean, I knew you were Sirius, because, seriously, it's your name, but Sirius …you're serious!" James continued, nearly outright laughing at the unbelievably red shade Sirius' face had become.

"James … just, just, shut up!" Sirius yelled. "I'm trying to be … serious about this."

He could have punched himself for not knowing a synonym for "serious."

"Okay, Padfoot, talk to us," James said, finally paying attention to his friend.

Sirius sighed. "James I-- I do stupid things just to get his attention! I feel like an idiot, but if it makes Moony laugh, or at least glance at me … I'll do it. And, and when _Snivellus_ talk to him … I feel like wringing his skinny neck! When I'm not with Moony, I think about him; and when I am, I never want the moment to end."

James nodded and said, "Uh, yes, hello, is Sirius home! Of course you do stupid stuff for him; you _like_ him!"

"No, Prongs! I'm in love with Moony!" Sirius declared.

Petergasped, and James' eyes widened behind his round glasses, and he pointed over Sirius' shoulder. The longer haired boy whipped around and found Remus at the doorway, arms laden with books, but eyes wide and blushing.

Sirius' cheeks turned redder than they were and he automatically went up to Remus to carry the books for him. Without protesting, and just giving Sirius a strange, shocked look, Remus handed the books over. Padfoot made a huge deal about carrying them over to Remus' bedside table, stacking them up in alphabetical order, and smoothing down the bed.

'_Stupid bell, why don't you ring!'_

Sirius cursed inwardly and turned around. He was surprised to see James and Peter had gone, and only Remus remained, sitting on Sirius' bed in front of him.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Better get to class, right? Wouldn't want to be late!"

Remus nodded; he seemed much calmer to Sirius, more ready to forgive, so Padfoot gave it a shot.

"Moony?" Sirius began, unsure of himself. "I am so sorry. You have the right to hate me, and I want you to know even I think I'm an idiot. I'll do whatever you want for a month, a year-"

"I heard what you said," Remus interrupted him in a voice that was almost a whisper.

'_Wait, am I forgiven or what?'_ Sirius wondered. "Wh-which bit?"

Remus looked at his hands. "Well, you said, um, you said … that you loved me."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"I guess so. Sirius, I really don't know what to say."

Sirius' heart sank as he heard Moony's tone of voice.

"I mean, after all that's happened I don't know if I can ever trust you again. Besides, look at me. I'm too dangerous to be with. If I should hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself."

Sirius noted that the fact that they were both male made no difference to Remus.

'_One point for me!'_

"Moony, Moony," Sirius said, got on his knees in front of Remus, and took the skinny boy's hands. "Please, forgive me … I sweat to Merlin and Godric Gryffindor and whoever, I'll never do anything so stupid and reckless with your trust again! I'll do anything, just, please-"

**_RING!_**

Sirius was interrupted by the bell, which was now on his hit list.

'_Yeah, now you ring, you worthless piece of-" _

"Class!" Remus said and made his way around Sirius to fetch his books. "C'mon, we'll be late, Padfoot."

_'Score again, he called me PADFOOT!' _Sirius thought bitterly.

Sirius stayed on the ground as Remus stuffed all his books into his book bag.

"Sirius, are you okay? Come on, I don't want us to be late!"

Sirius shrugged and leaned against the bed, feeling sorry for himself. "I'll be there, Moony. Go ahead."

Remus looked at him, sadly, and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Padfoot," he said softly and walked out.

* * *

The next two weeks were complete and utter hell for James and Peter. Remus talked to Sirius now, but not as much; he kept to himself more and more, and spent most of his time studying in the library. Sirius, meanwhile, acted as if the end of the world was coming, it was his entire fault, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sulked alone for hours, and snapped at whoever interrupted his "thinking time." James and Peter agreed it was time to do something when Sirius refused to work on the Marauder's Map, choosing instead to get drunk on Firewhisky and do his History of Magic homework.

"Padfoot, I think there is something very wrong with you," James told him and sat down next to him while Peter quietly sneaked the half-empty whisky bottle away from him.

"Yeah? Well, what else is new, eh!" Sirius asked and looked up, eyes bloodshot and unfocused.

James shook his head sadly. "Well, Pads, I see you've given up on Moony."

"S'not my choice!" Sirius shot at him. "I did my bit-- told him I was sorry and stuff, and that hard-headed old wanker still won't take me! I'll be stuck with some ugly girl for the rest of my life."

James rolled his eyes and spoke slowly to make sure Sirius would catch every bit. "Padfoot, listen, all is not lost. So what if you've tried to tell him and gotten rejected! aha! The number of times Lily has rejected me- anyway. He's just playing hard to get. Mind you, what you did _was_ pretty major. The point is, now that you've tried to tell Moony how you feel, and that didn't work, maybe you should try to show him. Shower your fair laddie with presents! Go all out!"

Comprehension dawned on Sirius' face. "Riiiight! It worked in Fourth Year with the Beatles' record! Although … _Snivellus_ sent him bloody valentines."

"Yes, well, we'll make a list of the crazy things Moony might like. I'll help you, Padfoot; and this time, it'll be foolproof!"

Sirius crossed his arms. "Marauder's honor?"

James put a hand on his heart. "Marauder's honor; I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Sirius grinned. "Rock on! This calls for a song; sing with me, Prongs! Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall- hey, where's my whisky?"

James quickly sang. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer!"

Sirius forgot the whisky in an instant and slung an arm around James, singing loud enough for the whole common room to hear.

* * *

James' foolproof five-day plan really did consist of showering Moony with presents. They made a list of all the things they could do to make Remus realize Sirius was truly sorry, and thoughtful enough to fall in love with.

On the night before first day of The Plan, Sirius and James distracted Professor Slughorn enough that Peter was able to sneak into his office and steal a copy of the "Pop Quiz" he had told everyone about, but not what subject it would be on. James and Sirius, of course knew all the answers, and they levitated the answer sheet in front of Remus while he was sleeping.

Needless to say, the first step of the plan was a complete failure, seeing as how Remus was scandalized that his friends would think he would dare to cheat.

Sirius glared at James after Remus had yelled, yes, you read right, yelled at Sirius for exactly three minutes straight, about how he wasn't a cheat and never would be, and although he had helped them cheat enough, he didn't like the thought of getting grade he didn't deserve, and so, on, and so on, and that, if they thought he couldn't get along without them, they were wrong, AND should he fail this exam, he would fail with honor.

James grinned back sheepishly. "Maybe we shouldn't have charmed the answers to wake him up with Slughorn's voice yelling, "POP QUIZ!" Moony likes to be woken up ... nicely, you know."

Sirius sighed. "It was your idea, you moron! Yeah, well, today was a waste!"

That evening, Sirius spent all his time in the library, in the Muggle Studies section, taking notes on knitting. He kept telling himself, "Knitting is manly, yes, very, very manly ... look at all these instructions! Only a true man can accomplish this. Manly ... yes ... dear Merlin, just because this is for Moony! This is for Moony, Moony, Moony."

That night, Remus lied in bed, awake, and looking at Sirius' empty bed.

_'I wonder where he is... and who he's with ...'_

The next morning, the first thing he did was look over at Sirius' bed. There was a small package on it. Red letters made of smoke hovered around it. They read, "For Moony, from a very, very sorry Padfoot."

Remus got up from the bed and walked over to the package. He ripped away what looked to him like a roll of parchment stuck with Spellotape around a very soft object, to reveal a badly knitted red and gold Gryffindor scarf with Moony stitched on both ends. Remus could tell it was much too long, and had a few loose stitches, but he appreciated the thought.

_'Is that why he was out all night? Oh, Padfoot!'_

Remus dressed quickly, wrapped the scarf around his neck about three times so it wouldn't drag on the ground, and walked downstairs.

"You didn't use _magic_! You're an idiot, Padfoot! Don't you see it probably looks like a five year old made it! I told you to look in the Household Magic section!" James was yelling.

"You should've come with then, you bugger! Argh! You're right! I can't knit to save my life. He'll probably just yell at me and throw it in my face," Sirius slumped in his chair.

Remus cleared his throat, "Good morning Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot."

Sirius looked up. "Moony ... you're wearing the scarf I made you. D'you hate it terribly?"

Remus shook his head and smiled a bit. "I like it. But what I like most is that you took the trouble to make it the Muggle way."

Sirius smiled at James smugly as they all walked down to breakfast.

On the third day, Sirius waited until the last class was over to give Remus something James had tried with Lily.

"Moony?" Sirius said and he wiped his sweaty hands on his robes as Remus bid Lily good-bye and walked over to him. He reached into his book bag and took out a box. He thrust it at Remus and waited for him to open it.

"These are roses," Remus said once he had.

He picked the bouquet consisting of five roses and almost dropped them when they started singing.

_**"And they called it puppy love! Just because we're seventeen! Tell them all it isn't fair, to take away my only dream! I CRY EACH NIGHT THESE TEARS FOR YOU! MY TEARS ARE ALL IN VAIN!"**_

Remus' eyes widened and people started staring.

"Th-thanks Padfoot."

_'What in the world.'_

Sirius nodded, red-faced and grabbed his hand.

"Run, quick!"

Remus let himself be pulled along, to the stairs, up the stairs, and into what he recognized as the Room of Requirement.

Inside, there was a couch and a fireplace, burning; soft music was playing in the background. Sirius was prodding at the roses, trying to figure out how to stop the spell.

"Shut up, you damned things!" he yelled as he lost his patience.

Remus giggled. "God, Sirius, calm down."

He prodded them once and said, "_Silencio._"

Sirius blushed and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I know that one, but I totally forgot right now."

Remus took his hand. "It's okay."

Sirius looked up at Remus. "Moony ... you know that-"

Remus put a finger on Sirius' lips. "It's okay."

Sirius reached over and touched Remus' cheek. He leaned close and licked his lips quickly. Remus looked at Sirius' lips, coming closer and felt his mouth dry up.

"Padfoot, what-?"

"That was BRILLIANT!" James announced as he strode into the Room of Requirement.

Remus pulled away and let go of Sirius' hand.

James realized he had interrupted a very, very private moment and slapped his forehead. He mouthed, "Sorry," and cringed when Sirius pointed to him and made a slashing motion at his neck.

Remus stood up and walked out. "Let's go to dinner, shall we?"

Sirius was left with James, pulling at his hair and stomping his feet madly.

"Padfoot, chill out!" James commanded. "We still have two more days, but from the looks of things, we'll make it one."

"What are you babbling about, Prongs!" Sirius demanded.

James sat next to him on the couch, the famous mischievous Marauder glint in his eye. "I've got a plan."

* * *

A/N: Year six, I think, is by far the longest ... I'll try to update faster. Heh. Thanks for reading, please review. 


	9. Year 6: Part Three Written in the Stars

A History of Romance

Year 6- Part Three: Written in the Stars

Remus sat across from Snape in the library, flipping through an old, worn Potions book with crinkled, yellow pages. He felt Madam Pince watching them with her mean, piercing stare, for the old books were the ones with the most value.

Just as he had found something useful for his essay on Dragon Venoms, James appeared in front of him, holding an envelope.

"Sirius said to give you this," he explained, handed it to Remus, and left just as quickly as he'd come.

Remus blinked a few times and looked at the envelope in his hand.

_'Why couldn't Sirius just give it to me personally? Is this a prank?'_

Ignoring Snape's curious stare Remus opened the envelope, slowly, expecting it to blow up or start shrieking at any second, and pulled out a carefully folded sheet of Muggle notebook paper.

There, in Sirius' slanted, sloppy handwriting, were the words:

_**My eyes beheld the sky one night,**_

_**It seems so long ago,**_

_**A perfectly painted portrait,**_

_**Bespeckled with blue and gold**_

****

_**As I sit and ponder more,**_

_**It strikes me that you were there,**_

_**And it was truly your simple beauty,**_

_**That gave the stars their perfect glare.**_

****

_**--Graham Stuart**_

****

****

_**Astronomy Tower 11:30 P.M.**_

****

Remus frowned and looked the letter over once more.

_'Now, I know this is a prank. Then again, Sirius really has been acting different. I wonder if it isn't just a phase and I really do have a chance ...'_

He re-read the poem once more, chiseling the words onto his heart to forever remember the sweetest, most thoughtful words he'd ever read; and to not forget that it was Sirius who had given them to him.

Back in reality, Snape cleared his throat and asked impatiently, "Well, what is the one factor all dragon venoms have?"

But, no, Remus wasn't ready to go back to reality; not just yet. He smiled, despite his lingering suspicions, and felt a swelling of joy inside him, as if he could laugh and cry out to world he was in love and not care about the consequences.

_'I'll take a chance ... but, just for Padfoot.'_

* * *

Sirius looked over the Astronomy Tower, where James had set up a large blanket, scattered a few rose petals, and set up Remus' bewitched record player to play soft music from an old Elvis Presley record of his.

"Are you mad! Remus is going to look at this and bolt. He's not a girl, James!"

James looked up and rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You want pumpkin pasties or chocolate fudge?"

Sirius shrugged. "Both I guess."

James nodded and turned to Peter, who had been aiming a telescope at the girl's dormitory window.

"Wormtail, stop that! You can't see anything, anyway. Go fetch some pasties and fudge, and don't eat any of it!"

Peter grinned like an idiot and scampered off, while Sirius chewed on his lip and ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

"What if he doesn't come, Prongs?"

James sighed. "Padfoot, it'll be alright! You're not getting married for Merlin's sake."

Sirius stomped over to the stone ledge and tried to calm down. "You're right, Prongs. It's not big deal, right?"

James slung an arm around Sirius. "Padfoot, chill out. Everything will go as planned, don't worry. No one will disturb you and by the end of the night, you might just end up scoring."

"Uh, no Prongs, I'm not going to try anything with Moony."

"It's not like you have _that_ much experience, anyway, Paddy! You've only had two girlfriends in your whole life."

Sirius shrugged. "I was just never into anyone but Moony. Strange, isn't it?"

James shook his head. "No, no, Padfoot; it's love."

Sirius looked out at the setting sun and sighed.

_'Just hope love is enough to get Moony to forgive me.'_

* * *

The Astronomy Tower; 11:30 P.M.

Sirius paced around the blanket James had lain out, studying the red and blue-checkered pattern. Everything was in place; the fudge and pasties were sitting in the center of the blanket, the rose petals still scattered everywhere (Sirius kicked a few out of the way as his impatience mounted), and the Elvis record had been playing incessantly since 7 o'clock.

_'If he doesn't show, that's it; it's over Moony. Just friends it is. But, if he does show, what'll I do!'_

Sirius ran a hand through his hair for what seemed the nine-hundredth time that day, and really jumped out of his skin when he heard the tower's door close with a snap.

_'Please don't be Professor Sinistra, please, oh, please, please!'_ Sirius thought desperately.

As a brown-haired boy with amber eyes, twinkling in the moonlight like stars came into view, Sirius didn't know whether to be relieved or dismayed.

_'What to do, what to do?'_

"Hello, Padfoot," Remus said as he walked towards Sirius and his eyes swept over the tower.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said tensely. "You came!"

_'Merlin, do I sound desperate!"  
_  
Remus grinned. "Yeah, I came, I got your letter and I must say that poem was quite touching."

Sirius motioned to the blanket. "Um, go ahead and help yourself. There's chocolate fudge, and pumpkin pasties, and hot chocolate."

Remus sat down on the blanket, cross-legged, and Sirius sat across from him. They ate and drank in silence, Remus occasionally stopping to push back the sleeves of his well-worn, brown coat, or to readjust the scarf Sirius had given him, before reaching for another pasty, or another bit of fudge.

Soon, however, the pasties and fudge were gone, the kettle of hot chocolate was half-empty, and the two boys truly had nothing more to do.

They sat in silence now, "Heartbreak Hotel" playing in the background, both wanting to speak, yet not thinking anything was worth saying. A few uneasy seconds passed, and Remus broke the silence.

"He knew, didn't he?" Remus asked softly.

"What?" Sirius looked at Remus and felt like slapping himself for missing what precious words Remus had said.

"Regulus knew about me being a werewolf," Remus began, playing with the black letters forming 'Moony' on one end of his scarf. "Severus told me he ran back to his common room after Prongs pulled him out of the Shack, and the only person he told was Regulus ... who already knew."

Sirius paled at Remus' words and fumbled with a corner of the blanket. "M-Moony, I didn't ... see, he-- I kind of told him when he was younger. Moony, I didn't know he would turn out like this, believe me-"

"Padfoot, it's okay. He hadn't told anyone before, and he's certainly not now. Severus is making sure no one else finds out; he can be trusted as well."

Sirius tapped his foot against the stone, impatient and annoyed with all this talk of "Severus."

"Moony, what exactly is there between you and _Snivellus_?"

Remus looked up from pouring himself another cup of hot chocolate. "Excuse me?"

Sirius just stared at him, his loosely done tie billowing in the wind like a flag.

"Sirius, he's just my tutor! I can't brew potions to save my life, so he helps me. That's it!" Remus said, exasperatedly.

Sirius snorted. "I'll bet he wants more!"

"That doesn't mean I'll give it to him, Padfoot. You needn't be worried; I can care for myself."

"It's not worry, Moony! I mean, it is, but it's more Moony! I care for you as more than a friend, okay!" Sirius was on his knees, now, nearly tearing his hair out in frustration/

Remus looked down at his hot chocolate. "Sirius, I know, but-"

"But, what, Moony?" Sirius walked over to the smaller boy and sank back onto his knees in front of him. "Haven't you forgiven me?"

"I have, yes, but it's not that. Padfoot, I don't want to hurt you, or anybody! I mean, physically. I am a werewolf, and there are some things-"

Sirius took the cup of hot chocolate from Remus' hands and set it down on the blanket. He took Remus' thin, frail hands into his own and said, "Moony, should I be hurt, or bitten, or whatever, I am prepared to become a werewolf and stay by your side!"

Remus pulled his hands away, eyes wide. "Don't joke about things like that, Sirius! Don't ever say things like that again! I'd much rather spend my whole life alone, out in a cave or in a den like the other werewolves before biting you ...or anyone."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' slender frame, tightly. He whispered into the skinnier boy's ear, softly, "It scares you, the kind of devotion I am so ready to offer you, doesn't it?"

Remus struggled to push Sirius away, but Sirius held tighter, and Remus' arms were left trapped within the other boy's embrace.

"Don't Moony-- don't run anymore. Please, let me just hold you."

"Padfoot, I told you-"

"I'll give you a thousand of those Muggle chocolate Kisses you like so much if you give me a chance."

Remus laughed a bit, despite himself. "Padfoot, you don't have to bribe me."

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked, not daring to hope for the best.

"I'll answer you if you stop squeezing the life out of me."

Sirius immediately released him, and looked at Remus with that expectant, puppy-dog look on his face.

Remus sighed. "Oh, Padfoot ..."

"Yes? Yes? Please, say yes, Moony."

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, and then, with a lingering reluctance, he nodded.

"Yes? Yeah? Are you serious! Far out!"

Padfoot howled with joy and pounced on Remus, throwing the boy onto his back, and licking his face; the other couldn't help but laugh at how such a foolish matter could bring such happiness to Sirius.

The licking stopped, and the fur gave way to skin, warm against Remus' cold cheek. He looked up into Sirius' blue-gray eyes and felt his heart beat faster.

Sirius moved off him and helped Remus sit up; his legs were at either side of Sirius, who was still on his knees, and Remus couldn't help but turn the slightest shade of pink under the gaze of those gorgeous, pale eyes.

The record played on as the seconds flew by, "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You," drifting towards them; the song that so well told their feelings to the world.

Remus' heart beat faster as he studied those cool eyes, the perfect combination of smoke and ice, like a storm of the faintest blue and the coolest gray. How easy it could be to lose ones self in those eyes.

Sirius leaned closer, closer, until their noses were touching, and Remus closed his eyes and let go of any doubts, and let Sirius press his lips onto his own gently, so tentatively, and oh, it felt so right.

Sirius' hands moved up to Remus' face, stroking his cheeks lightly. Remus could only clutch at Sirius' shirt as he surrendered to the force sweeping him away in the stronger boy's arms.

Sirius' tongue slipped into Remus' mouth, easily, slowly, and tasted chocolate, and mint. Had Moony been expecting this? With no time to think, their senses overwhelmed with the yearning coursing through their bodies like electricity, pulling them closer, closer, until they would surely melt into one another, Sirius eased Remus back down onto the blanket, straddling his waist; their need was too great, it was too much, it was too soon, and when Sirius pulled aside the coat, scarf, sweater, and reached into Remus' shirt, the smaller boy pushed Sirius away.

"Stop, Padfoot," Remus whispered.

Sirius moved his mouth to Remus' neck and trailed kissed down to his collarbone. "Why, Moony? This is so good."

Remus buried his hands in Sirius hair and shuddered. "Padfoot, please, just stop."

Sirius nipped at Remus' ear playfully. "But, I know you feel it too, Remus. You like it, you want it, right?"

Sirius stopped to nibble on the slim boy's neck again, gently, not to harm Remus in any way, and was pleased as the thin boy gasped and panted audibly in his arms. _There_ was the electric current, again-- Sirius' hands on his thighs, in his shirt, stroking, teasing, Remus losing coherent thoughts, quickly. Remus resisted the urge to moan; he knew it would only encourage Sirius further. However, it was when Sirius had finished sucking on his neck enough to leave a hickey, and moved to his shoulder, where his bite scar was, he tensed, and struggled with all of his strength to get away from Sirius.

Sirius pulled away at once, staring down at Remus with wide eyes. "What? What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus fought to catch his breath and regain his composure. He felt incredibly venerable with his arms above his head, and Sirius just above him, his long, black hair hanging down and tickling his throat. "Padfoot ... no more. It's- we're going too fast, okay? I don't like being touched much, you know that."

Sirius nodded and patted his hair down. His cheeks, too, were flushed and he grinned. "It was totally wicked for a first kiss, though, wasn't it?"

Remus smiled. "It was, yes. Best first kiss I've ever had."

Sirius laughed a bit and moved towards Remus, who backed away. "Padfoot, I-"

"Chill out, it's okay. I won't do anything you don't want, Moony."

Sirius stretched out beside Remus, his hands under his head and stared up at the sky.

"It's nice out tonight," he commented, and smiled when Remus stretched out beside him.

He put an arm around the thinner boy and pulled him closer, hoping he wouldn't freak Remus out again. To his surprise, Remus allowed him that much, and even put his head on Sirius' shoulder as they looked out at the stars above.

"Ever kissed anyone else?" Sirius asked, suddenly.

Remus sighed. "Maybe."

"Oh. Was it _Snivellus_? 'Cause I caught him snogging Regulus, so ... you know."

"Sirius, I'm not going to answer that," Remus said firmly.

"Okay." Sirius continued, "But, if you have ... I'm the best kisser, right?"

Remus giggled, Sirius was amazed (Remus had only giggled a few times before), and replied, "Without a doubt, Padfoot."

Sirius was satisfied with that and looked back up at the twinkling stars overhead. He was pleased that the star Sirius and the moon were the brightest heavenly bodies that night, and were closer together than on any other night.

"Written in the stars, Moony," he whispered. "Written in the stars."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, kind of a short chapter compared to the other two parts, but I thought it would be nice to end the Sixth Year with their first kiss.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review.


	10. Year 7: Part One You Don't Have to Say

A History of Romance

Year 7: You Don't Have To Say You Love Me

Sirius lied on the futon James' folks had been so kind to buy for him, writing a letter in the dark, aided only by wand light. He paused, his quill poised over, 'Dear Moony,' and chewed his lip nervously, twirled his impossibly long hair, which now reached down to the middle of his back, and listened intently for any pause in James' snoring. He certainly did _not_ want his best friend writing a letter to Remus; he'd been teased enough, thank you very much.

Sirius scratched his head and scribbled away, asking everything from what Remus was planning to do for the few weeks that remained, whether he had gone to the Werewolf Registry yet, seeing as he now was of age, how was the furry little problem, and what had he eaten that day.

_'Truth is,'_ Sirius thought. _'I feel guilty. Haven't written the whole sodding summer. He probably went to the bloody Ministry all alone, and he was defenseless, as they did all sorts of horrible things to him. I'm so stupid!'_

He tugged at the strand of hair and paused, quill poised over the parchment.

_'Then again, the way we left off ... it wasn't exactly a nice way of saying good-bye. All he did was wave and say god-bye to Prongs, Wormtail, and me. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind! I mean, we weren't going to see one another for a very long time! I'd expect more hugs and kisses.'_

Sirius looked down at the parchment and cursed aloud when he saw ink had dripped down from his quill and pooled on the letter as he had been reminiscing.

James' snoring abruptly stopped and he turned over to look down at Sirius from his bed.

"Padfoot, I'm going to say this nicely despite you waking me up at, about, three in the morning. What the sodding hell are you doing?"

Sirius looked down at the parchment dismayed and mumbled, "I was _trying_ to write a letter, but I'll just finish it in the morning."

"Damn right, you'll finish it in the morning, Paddy! Now, go to sleep, and stop that infernal hair-tugging; you do it all the time now, and it makes me nervous!"

Sirius let go of his hair, at last, and stood up to put the roll of parchment, the ink, and quill away. He slumped back onto his futon and lied in the darkness without making a sound.

"Were you writing to dear Moony-moon?" James said, breaking the calm silence with a singsong voice.

Sirius gritted his teeth and muttered, "Shut up, Prongs. _You_ aggravate Evans with your incessant letters and calls on the Tellytone enough."

James sat up. "I do declare an injustice, Padfoot. It's a Fellyphone, and I haven't written to Evans in two weeks!"

"And has Ms. Lily Evans ever responded to any one of your letters?" Sirius asked, and sat up as well.

"No-- not yet," James mumbled quietly. "Anyway, it's not like you're getting anywhere with Moony."

Sirius sighed and put his head on James' bed. "Yeah, but Prongs, look at it this way. Moony is a tremendously sensitive person. If I try anything funny, he may break up with me, or worse, never speak to me again!"

James sighed. "Padfoot, Footpad, Padfoot, he can't break up with you if you're not _going out_ with him!"

Sirius glared at him. "Hey, just because we don't snog in every corner doesn't mean we're not serious!"

James just shook his head. "Listen, Padfoot, have you even held his hand yet?"

Sirius slumped back down onto his futon and pulled the covers over his head. "Shut up, Prongs."

"How far have you gone, anyway? You kissed, I know that much, but you haven't held hands. That's strange. Did you kind of force Moony, or something?"

"I'm not sure if I did or not. I was just caught up in the moment and apparently so was he, so I just went ahead and kissed him. I may have scared him, but it's not like he didn't want it!"

James shrugged and lied back as well. "Well, did he tell you to stop or anything?"

"I guess so, but I didn't really pay attention, Prongs! He didn't sound like he meant it."

"There you go, then. That's the problem. You _did_ scare him, and now he thinks keeping his distance is the best way to play it safe. Moony us kind of shy, too; maybe you should make the first move, see how he responds, and go from there."

Why, thank you, Dr. Love," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey!" James sounded offended. "You're the one who asked."

"Touché. You know, you've been giving me advice for a long time now, eh? You're pretty good at this stuff. Makes you wonder ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Makes you wonder why Evans won't so much as shoot me a glance. I am pretty good with advice, it's just I get tongue tied around her. I try to sweet talk her, you know how I can sweet talk any broad, but I just end up saying something stupid."

Sirius laughed. "Like you would say, Prongs, you're in love with her, DUH!"

James turned over to face the wall. "Yeah, well, I know that. The problem is how do I get Evans to love me?"

"Well," Sirius began, but James cut him off.

"Rhetorical question, Padfoot! I'm too sleepy to think. G'night," James muttered crossly, and closed his eyes.

"Night, Prongs," Sirius said very quietly, and not another word was spoken throughout the night.

* * *

September 1; Hogwarts Express

Sirius paced in the compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express, the same compartment the four "Marauders" had sat in for the previous five years. James just stared at him walking back and forth, from the window to the sliding door, over and over again.

"Padfoot, for Godric's sake, he'll come! Peter will find him. You don't want to look too anxious, after all. He'll think you're desperate; you'll scare him off."

Sirius sat down on the seat opposite of James and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "D'you think he'll still be into me? What if he's moved on! He didn't reply to my letter, you know."

"Maybe," James said, sitting up and looking very knowledgeable, "You shouldn't have waited a month and a half before _sending_ him a letter. Just a thought, you know."

Sirius twirled a strand of his hair furiously. "Well, that's really your fault! You spent most of your time badgering me about practicing for the Quidditch matches this year; I had time for little else! And, and, I was kind of waiting for him to send me a letter."

"Well, then, there you go. Look sharp, he's coming," James warned Sirius.

Sirius patted his hair down and sat up. He looked out the window, and tried to act "cool."

The door to the compartment slid open and Peter announced. "I found him, no need to worry, Sirius."

Sirius glared at Peter as the mousy boy sat next to him, and willed himself to smile at Remus. The werewolf finished closing the door, turned around, and Sirius' breath caught in his throat, the words died on his tongue immediately.

Remus stood there, smiling, amber eyes warm, but it was his hair that caught Sirius' eye. Every summer previously, Remus would trim his hair before it got too long and wild, but this year he'd just let it grow and the results were astounding. His bangs fell so casually over his eyes, framing his face, and making him look angelic and absolutely adorable, in Sirius' opinion. As Remus walked over to sit next to James, Sirius caught a glimpse of the rest of Remus' hair; it reached past his shoulders, just the right length for tangling your fingers in.

James cleared his throat and shot a meaningful glance at Peter, but it was only after Remus had sat down that Peter understood. He sprang up and squeezed in between Remus and James.

Remus stared at him. "What is it, Peter?"

Peter laughed nervously as his cheeks turned bright pink. "Well, you know, I just want to be near Prongs."

Remus blinked and stood up. "If you say so."

He walked over to his trunk, retrieved a Muggle novel, and sat next to Sirius to read. Sirius twirled his hair, and tapped his foot until Remus looked up. He frowned over to James and Peter, who hadn't talked in all this time, and finally at Sirius, who stopped moving when Remus looked his way.

Sirius grinned nervously. "So, how was your summer, Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

"Why didn't you reply to Padfoot's letter?" James demanded.

"Well, I was just giving him a taste of his own medicine, really," Remus responded, smiled, and went back to reading his book.

Sirius's heart sank. _'Yeah, I messed up big time.'_

"Sorry, Moony. I really am. I'm just an idiot is all. Forgive me?"

Remus didn't look up. "You've been busy; I'm not going to take up your time."

Sirius sat up suddenly. "Moony, what're you trying to imply! I have time for you, I do! Lots of it, dammit! My whole life, Moony, just for you."

Remus looked up, eyebrows raised. "What are _you_ trying to imply?"

"That if _you'd_ give me a chance, I could show you just how much time I have for you. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine as well!"

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Remus closed the book; he was serious now.

"I'm trying to blame this on _both_ of us, Moony. I just want you to give me a chance, but to be serious about it. You barely talk to me for two weeks after I kissed you, you still go off with _Snivellus_ for cozy sessions at the library. What am I supposed to do!"

Remus looked down at his book. "Sirius, I was just-- I didn't want to make anything big of it. I just thought we should act the same around each other."

"But doesn't a kiss change anything, Moony? We can't act the same way after a kiss!"

"Why not? I don't want a big change in my life right now, Padfoot. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do with my life."

"Then, let me be there figuring it out with you, Moony," Sirius said quietly and took the other's hand.

Remus looked around at James and Peter, a bit embarrassed, and found, to his surprise, that they had left the two alone.

"They left after you closed Macbeth," Sirius informed him, and took the book out of Remus' other hand; he put it out of the way, and took the young man's other hand.

"Moony, are you still afraid? Does my love still scare you? I thought we were past this." Sirius whispered and leaned closer.

"Padfoot, I've been trying to research it, and I've found out a little about werewolves. Sirius, if I should bite you-"

"I'm a dog on the full moon, remember?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"No, Sirius, listen. Even as a human, I can be contagious. I don't know much about salivary contamination and I don't want to risk it. Please, Padfoot, you must understand-"

"Moony, you've got to understand that be that as it may, you being contagious or whatnot, I don't give a flying, feathered fuck. I want to stay with you until the end of time itself, but I need you to want that too."

Remus shook his head and tried to pull his hands away. "It's just like you, Padfoot. Always enjoying the risk. You get off on this, don't you? What could be more dangerous than going out with a werewolf and a male one no less?"

Sirius held on to his firmly. "Moony, it isn't about that! I'm being sincere when I say the only thing I want is your-- to be with you."

Remus studied Sirius' eager, honest face, so much like a puppy begging for a pat on its head.

"You said so yourself, once, there are different levels of lycanthropy. You're nowhere near being a Fenrir Greyback. That bugger looks like a wolf all the time. Perhaps you're not contagious. Or, at least, not that much; maybe it's just on the Pre-Lunar Syndrome week."

Remus' eyes softened as he gazed at Sirius' pleading eyes. They had a stormy edge to them now, slightly darker gray and blue tinted as he begged Remus for just one chance. How easy it was to get lost in his eyes ...

"Your eyes change colors," Remus whispered against Sirius' lips, and it was then he noticed he had been inclining towards Sirius all this time.

Sirius eyes darkened with desire, now the color of ash, and he let go of one of Remus' slender hands to run a hand through Remus' hair.

_'Yeah, just the right length,'_ was Sirius last thought before his lips were crushing Remus' and there was no time to think.

Remus let himself be pushed down onto the seat, not once breaking their connection. He could feel his blood pumping, faster, faster, rushing down and making him dizzy.

_'Merlin, Sirius just knows-- and the way he kisses ...'_

He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and let himself fall deeper into the delicious warmth of Sirius' embrace. Hot hands moved over equally hot skin, stroking, teasing, fingers undid buttons, slowly at first, then quickly as impatience mounted and the two young men fought for more, more contact, more of each other's throbbing, burning, ardent bodies.

Remus was silent, a few pants and gasps escape here and there, as Sirius kissed and ran his hands over his torso. Sirius whispered lustful, incoherent words in his ear; he wasn't loud, didn't have to be, but he wasn't quiet either.

"More, just -- like that, only not-- want to-- hot-- Moony."

But even as he lied there, one hand above his head, the other tangled in Sirius' long hair, shirt unbuttoned and pulled down to expose his vulnerable shoulders, completely drunk with lust and immobilized by Sirius' feather-light touches, the alarm bells managed to clang loud enough in his head to wake him from his dream in time to push Sirius away when the eager boy tried to undo his pants.

"It's," Remus began, when he saw the hurt look on Sirius' face. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to push you, really. But, Sirius ..."

"Yeah?" Sirius eyes were clearer now, like a cool grayish sky.

Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulders, and nuzzled his head onto Sirius' neck. "It's just too much, right now; too soon. Please, Padfoot."

Sirius' arms closed around Remus' slender waist and he whispered back, "I can never deny you anything, Moony. I'm sorry, too. I just get caught up in the moment, you know? Seeing you lying there, paralyzed, powerless; I liked it a lot."

"You wanker, I wasn't powerless!" Remus protested.

"You just couldn't move," Sirius teased and received a poke in the ribs from the other boy in response.

"Ow, that hurt, Moony. You and your bony fingers. You've got to eat more, you know."

"Padfoot, you sound like my mum!" Remus said with a little laugh.

Sirius pulled away to look at Remus' face. "That's not a turn-on, then?"

"That's just gross."

Sirius pouted. "C'mon, smile again, Moony. I like seeing you smile."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Speaking of her, my mum pitched a fit when I wouldn't let her cut my hair. But, she let off when I told her I had someone to impress."

Remus smiled mischievously and Sirius gazed at Remus, lovingly watching his amber eyes light up, his bangs falling messily over his eyes.

Sirius smiled back, finally. "I wonder who that could be."

" 'Course my dad showed up and asked me is it was a girl someone or a boy someone. I was going to tell him, but he said, 'Forget it,' and gave me these."

Remus reached into his back pocket and pulled out two little square packages. Sirius took one and studied it, fascinated.

"Oh, these! I hate these. This one says, "Lubricated." Is that all? They sell some behind The Hog's Head; they do all sorts of stuff. Like, enlarge your-"

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. "Have you ever-- done anything before? Anything _serious_, I mean. Like, with girls-- or guys."

Sirius smiled knowingly. "Now, now, don't get jealous."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just answer."

"I mean, I do get around-"

"Padfoot, tell me."

Sirius lunged at him suddenly, pinned him down to the seat, gave him a small kiss, a lick on the nose, and declared, "No."

Remus wiped the spit of his nose with his shirt, which was still undone, and sighed. "All that for a no?"

Sirius shrugged. "I do have style." He looked around suddenly. "Wait a minute, why aren't James and Peter back?"

Remus looked over at the door. "You don't think ..."

Sirius gritted his teeth and slid the door open, reaching out blindly until his hand closed around the Invisibility Cloak

"JAMES! You were spying on us! You sick freak!" Sirius yelled and gave James a little shove.

"Just for research purposes! Remember, I am head boy, now!" James protested and pulled Peter into the compartment as well.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the lady with the cart stuffed full of food asked them. She looked around and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Remus' mussed hair and undone shirt.

Sirius looked around. "Guys, this is the last time we'll be on the train going _to_ Hogwarts. I say, we get a handful of everything!"

James nodded and started choosing candies and pasties with Peter. "You heard him ma'am. It's my treat, so start grabbing."

"What do you mean, "My treat?" It's mine too!" Sirius declared. "My Uncle Alphie died last May, good old man he was. Always like me; he was more of a father to me than my dad was. And, get this, he left the entire contents of his vault to me!"

Remus' eyebrows rose, and he asked amused, "What about Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda!"

"Not a Sickle! It's all for me, Moony! I'm rich!"

Remus laughed as Sirius did a little "I'm rich," dance. "So, James is Head Boy, and Lily's Head Girl," he mumbled in disbelief.

_'This is just too much coincidence. I have a feeling this year isn't going to be anything like any year before,'_ he thought and took the chocolate frog Sirius handed him.

How right he was, he wouldn't find out until about a week after the start of term. It was a Monday, right after History of Magic, that things took a turn for the worse.

"Moony! Don't go to the library today," Sirius pleaded as they walked behind James and Peter, and put an arm around his waist. "Stay with _me_, don't go off with Snivellus. You don't do anything in the library, anyway."

Remus shrugged and shifted the books in his arms to one side. "I wasn't going, anyway. Severus and I broke it off."

Sirius managed to spin Remus around and whirled the other into his arms. He tightened his grip on Remus' waist and grinned. "So, last year, you _were_ cheating on me!"

"I wouldn't call it cheating, since you hadn't made it clear we were going out," Remus said with a slight smile.

"Well," Sirius began and gave Remus a quick kiss on the lips. "I am now. Never again must you cheat on me with something awful looking. You're a bombshell, Moony; give yourself some credit."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked around for James. What he found instead were some people gawking at them, eyes wide in disbelief. A few girls in the corner had tears in their eyes.

Remus pulled away from Sirius and walked ahead quickly, while Sirius glared at the few people who dared stare at them.

"Moony, wait up!" Sirius called, and tried to push past a crowd of Slytherin Quidditch players, off to practice.

They shoved him to the wall and snickered. "Famous, rebel, Sirius Black, the ladies' man is a queer! An utter poofter and a fudge-packer!" Evan Rosier announced.

Remus turned around and glanced at Sirius helplessly. He mouthed, 'Don't,' but Sirius drew his wand and glared at Rosier.

"One more word, you, and I'll make you eat your bloody tongue!" Sirius warned him.

"And with good-boy Loopy, no less. I mean, c'mon Black, I can see James, but Loopy!"

The Slytherin team laughed and as Rosier grinned around satisfied, Sirius lunged, wand forgotten, and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

The rest of the team jumped into action; they grabbed Sirius' hair and held his arms behind his back. It was then Remus strode over, wand raised.

"Let go of him!" he yelled.

Sirius struggled to get away from Daniel Bulstrode, but the larger boy held fast.

Remus glared at Evan Rosier. "Let him go."

"Or, what you little pansy? Going to cry and tell Dumbledore? That's sick you know, what you let Black do to you. I can't believe you like taking it up the ar-"

With a growl that sounded more like a dog's than a human's, Sirius threw Bulstrode off and lunged at Rosier again. Remus got into the wild and confusing fight as a feral surge of protectiveness rose in him. The entire Slytherin team attacked the two boys, jabbing at them and shooting wild hexes at them. Someone punched Remus and attacked Sirius with two other husky boys, but Remus in turn, wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve, immobilized the three, threw Bulstrode back with a quick '_Relashio_' as the enormous oaf reached for a fistful of Sirius beautiful hair, and hurried over to Sirius, who stood up, looking down at the bloody pulp that had been Evan Rosier just moments ago.

Professors McGonagall and Slughorn were there in a second. The two looked from Sirius, who's front was covered in blood and had cuts and bruises on his face, to Remus, who had only a bloody nose, but various burns.

"Why, I have never seen such a display of violence!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Fifty points off Gryffindor! AND the both of you will serve a week's worth of detention with me and Horace."

Sirius crossed his arms. "So it's two weeks in total?"

"No, Mr. Black. You won't be so lucky as to be in the same room with Mr. Lupin. You will serve your detentions in separate rooms, of course. Mr. Lupin, I expected better from you ... this _is_ your last year."

Horace made tut-tutting noises as he looked over the boys. "Off to the Hospital Wing, both of you."

Sirius led the way to the Infirmary, muttering curses at Professor McGonagall, and wishing her at the bottom of the lake.

He finally slowed to a pace where he could walk beside Remus and touched the other's sleeve.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Remus nodded and wiped more blood away with his sleeve as it ran down his lips. Sirius stopped and brushed the smaller one's bangs from his forehead. He noticed Remus had grown a bit, almost reached Sirius' height, so it wasn't too awkward when he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Remus put a hand on Sirius chest and pushed him away, gently. "Sirius, not now. I've got blood all over my lips and it would be disgust-"

Remus paused as he saw Sirius grit teeth in pain. "Padfoot? What's wrong!"

"I dunno! I was fine before, but my side it burning, now! Those wankers must have hexed me after all."

Remus' eyes widened and he put an arm around Sirius' waist, barely touching him, just enough to support him. "We're almost there, Padfoot. Just a little bit more."

Together the two hobbled up to the Infirmary taking the stairs one at a time, both wincing in pain every so often.

Madam Pomfrey had a fit when she saw Remus. She had him lie down immediately and bustled off to grab random bottles off a nearby shelf, completely ignoring Sirius.

Remus protested, "Madam Pomfrey, Sirius is hurt as well. Please, tend to him first."

"Yes, yes, hush now, boy. We'll get to him," was her short, clipped reply.

After that, Remus was strangely silent. His nose was apparently broken, Sirius could gather that much from what Madam Pomfrey kept mumbling, and the burns weren't ordinary, either. They had started to spread, down to his neck and across his shoulders, and had to be treated immediately or the curse would burn a hole right through his skin. Sirius looked over when Madam Pomfrey was finished fixing his Moony up, and found Remus was asleep.

She then turned on him, lips pursed, yet saying very little as she poked and prodded at his side. As it turns out, Evan Rosier had managed to hex Sirius. It was a curse that would slowly break his ribs, one by one. Sirius was given a strong potion that smelled faintly of petroleum and tasted just as bad. He lied onto the pillows as sleep overtook him; that was all he knew for a long time.

* * *

"Well, good morning!" James yelled loudly, waking Sirius with a start. He looked around wildly and saw Remus was awake and smiling at him. Sirius smiled back, tried to sit up, and cried out in pain.

"Bloody hell, it hurts more now!" He looked down at his bandages and groaned. "Bet she's doing this on purpose."

James shrugged and handed him a Sugar Quill. "Here me and Wormtail thought you'd gone off to have some time alone. You could've shouted something at us! Or, sent someone to fetch us."

"We would have been there in a jiffy," Wormtail added.

Remus spoke up. "Prongs, I thank you for your concern, but think it was best for us to fight alone. It was our fight, after all."

"Yeah, but I'm, like, your best friend!" James said reproachfully.

Sirius sucked on the Sugar Quill slowly, savoring the sweet taste for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, well, Moony's got a point."

Before James could protest any more, Madam Pomfrey descended on them, shrieking about not disturbing her precious patients, and nearly shoving him and Peter out.

She bustled away, her thin shoes making clacking noises on the marble floor, and left Sirius and Remus in silence.

Minutes dragged by in an uncomfortable quiet. Sirius, finally, spoke up first. "It's just going to get worse, Moony. You know that? There will be more fights."

Remus reached for Sirius' hand and the other boy struggled to take it. The beds weren't too far apart, and they could reach just enough to touch fingertips.

The two smiled at each other and Remus said softly. "Then, I want to be there fighting with you."

Sirius nodded, and with a great effort, reached for his wand.

"Locomotor bed," Sirius muttered and moved Remus' bed right up to his and took Remus' hand.

Moonlight fell over their clasped hands and Sirius rolled onto his side, biting his lip to not cry out in pain.

"Does it hurt, Moony? The burns?"

Remus shrugged. "I've had worse. But, what about you?"

Sirius snorted. "Me? Please, if getting hit over the head with a Bludger last Quidditch match did nothing to me, this is surely less than a scratch."

Remus smiled and Sirius kissed his cheek softly, then kissed his hand.

"Padfoot ..." Remus whispered.

"Moony, I-- I think I ... Well, I'm in love with you- yeah," Sirius finished lamely.

By the light of the pale moon, Sirius saw the faintest pink tint Remus' cheeks.

"Padfoot, well, I-"

"You don't have to say you love me."

"But, Padfoot-"

"I wasn't trying to force you into anything. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"But, Padfoot, I think I'm in love with you too. I have been since ... well, since you stopped being an enormous idiot and started- you know, trying."

Sirius grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which Remus gladly returned. They side on their sides, close enough to feel each other's breath, and fell asleep with their hands still clasped.

* * *

A/N: Bit of a long chapter there. Ah, well, I guess Seventh Year is going to be long as well. But, that's not a bad thing is it? Heh, thanks for reading; please review! 


End file.
